Fall From Grace
by SpringbloomOpal
Summary: When Syaoran renounces his title and position, the Elders can no longer trust him with classified information. They want him dead. Now Syaoran Li’s only chance of survival lies with the woman whose heart he broke more than eight years ago.
1. Prologue: Great Expectations

Copyright © 2003

**_I own nothing. Go on. Laugh._******

**Endless Drivel: **Hope you're all happy it's back. I made a few _minor adjustments, added some seasoning to the salad, and downright exhausted my brain cells to the point of homicide. Go me! This fic requires a crapload of research, so don't be surprised if I don't update as soon as you'd like.  S+S romance guaranteed, foul language and a few explosions, etc .here and there. Nothing you can't handle and everything you could hope for. Heh. ~ Yes. I was upset. I said to myself, I said: 'Spring, this is it. You're giving up, because all your wonderful, supportive reviews are gone and all that time on SMF is wasted. And, dammit…I want a cheeseburger!' But _then _I said, I said: 'Spring. You stupid moron! What do you think you're doing? Get your ass off the damn couch, go to McDonalds, then start writing like hell.'_

So here I am. Starting with a clean slate. Still being a sadistic cow, though. Yes, cliffhangers _are _lovely, aren't they? XD

**Rundown: **Remain trapped forever, or lose his life? When Syaoran renounces his title and position, the Elders can no longer trust him with classified information. They want him dead. Now Syaoran Li's only chance of survival lies with the woman whose heart he broke more than eight years ago.  

But how far is Sakura willing to go to help a friend in need? And how far are the Elders willing to go to get what they want in the end?

~~~~~~~~~~ Character change

-------------------- Gap in time but same character

We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name

                - Origin, _Evanescence___

He stood at the altar, watching with baited breath as the bride glided slowly forward in time to the triumphant march, swathed in smooth crimson silk trimmed with gold. She looked breathtaking, her usual odangos replaced with lustrous raven curls cascading onto her shoulders, her sparkling ruby eyes matching the colour of her Chinese-style dress. 

Her smile was radiant throughout the whole ceremony – he'd honestly never seen her shine so much in his life. She was _glowing _as she made her vows.

"…And do you, Li Meiling, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, for rich and for poor, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"

She met his eye – a fleeting look really, but one that held volumes. One that radiated gratitude and said 'thank you with all my heart' – before she took a deep breath.

"I do."

**= = = = = = = = = =**

**Fall From Grace**

Great Expectations

= = = = = = = = = =

  By the light of the moon, he wandered into the crisp night air, taking in the sweet fragrance of peony and lotus that lingered among the bitter stench of regulation. Tinkling laughter and melodious music drifted toward him from inside, filling him with that familiar sense of dread, before soft, slender fingers covered his line of sight and he visibly relaxed again.

"I didn't think you'd come," he murmured, her fingers falling away as he turned to stare into her breathtaking, emerald eyes, feeling familiarity well up inside him.

"And why wouldn't I?" she teased, placing her hands on her hips haughtily before pecking him lightly on the cheek. He inwardly winced as her lips met cheekbone, where the cane had hit him. He honestly didn't know how long the Elders would tolerate his refusal of marriage, but their patience was certainly wearing thin. "Caterers have been in and out of here for the past few weeks."

" And here I thought you actually _cared _about me," he pouted in mock-hurt.  

She laughed that unrestrained laugh that he loved. "Oh, I do," she assured him. "You know they'd never let me in there. And besides, this _is _how we met, remember?"

He remembered.

  _Kim Hall had been breathtaking, as if it had come straight out of a fairy tale.  __Little fairy lanterns hung from sturdy branches, casting an ethereal glow amongst the vast expanse of lush greenery__. __The marble cherubim, in all its modestly naked glory winked down at him from atop the gushing, ornately carved pillar, as if it held a secret within its lifeless form. Watching as the moonlight shimmered against the water's surface, dissolving now and again as the water rained in a downward torrent, he could only nod in uncomfortable acknowledgement to the other guests and wait for the night to end._

_And then he'd met her, who had been much more – so much more – than the spoilt, conceited heiress he'd envisioned. It had been her eyes – eyes like those had ensnared him once before and they'd done it again. _

_They were fringed with long, red lashes and regarded him with an impish twinkle. "Go on," she'd encouraged. "I'm supposed to come here and charm you with my sex appeal, and you're supposed to fall head over heels in love with me and woo me with misused Shakespearean words."_

_Minh Ji Kim, he'd been told, was as brazen as she was beautiful. Completely improper and rebellious, despite her respectable upbringing. _

_He'd merely chuckled, not knowing what to think of this unorthodox introduction, and at the same time feeling drawn to this strange person. _

Just like he was drawn to her now. Even stripped of her wealth, her title, her home. Even then, she was his, no matter what _anybody _said. He'd lost somebody he'd loved once before – and he damn well wasn't going to make the same mistake again. 

"If they catch us," he murmured, his eyes darting toward the brightly-lit window in case anybody was watching them. "We'll be in deep shit."

"_I'll _be in deep shit," she corrected, the bitterness – although she tried to hide it – evident in her tone. She'd lost everything for him. Why couldn't he do the same for her? "Nobody could ever think wrongly of the future leader of the Li Clan."

The snub hurt him like a dagger through his heart. If he could, he'd move mountains for her, but if he left…there would be no stopping them from taking what was rightfully _hers. _An image of soft, chin-length auburn hair and laughing, emerald eyes flashed through his mind before he banished the thought away. 

_Never_, he reminded himself silently.

"Besides, I'll just tell them I was whoring around with the gardener." 

He squeezed his eyes shut, shocked at her words. Sometimes her bluntness could be painful. 

"It's the truth," she murmured, her indifferent façade giving way to a much more fragile, breakable Minh. One he longed to take into his arms and hide from the rest of the world. "That's all they'll ever think of me now, isn't it Syaoran? All I'll ever be now is a filthy slut trying to sneak her way into the Clan. All because of that one freakin' night…"

Her words petered out and she clamped her mouth closed, regretting the words the instant she saw guilt wash over his face.

"God, I'm sorry Minh. We should – I should have never…"

"No." She shook her head forcefully, knowing that their wonderful evening had come to an end. "I don't regret it…and I hope you don't either."

Although she tried to fight them back, tears began to prick at her eyelids as she let him embrace her once more.

"Meet me at Dermott's – tomorrow at two," he whispered into her ear. And then she was gone, leaving him grasping nothing but air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"…and with all the strength she had left, she leapt over the chasm separating her from her one true love and into his arms. The End."

Kokoro yawned sleepily, her eyelids drooping no matter how much she fought to keep awake. "And then what happened?" she persisted, eager to hear more about the magical girl and her mysterious cards. "It can't end there! What happened to her best friend, and her brother, and her special stuffed animal?"

 Sakura toyed with the end of the small yellow plushie by her niece's bedside and hid a small sigh. She'd had a stuffed animal like this one before. It would stay asleep for years to come, trapped in the old, magic-bound book inside her desk. Trust Tomoyo to bring back old memories. She'd always been one to drop clever hints, but nothing would ever change Sakura's mind. The Cards were part of her past now. As was…

"Once Hope came, they all woke up from their slumber. And everything changed back to how it had been. Now go to sleep, or your father will have my head." She kissed Kokoro's forehead affectionately and reached over to turn off the light. "He used to be very protective of me too." 

Her niece's small hand grabbed her own as she turned to go. "What happened to the Cherry Blossom and the Wolf?" she demanded. "Did they get married and have children?"

For a moment, Sakura let herself wonder what could have been.

"Yes," she whispered. "They grew up and got married, and had lots of wonderful children."

Satisfied with her answer, Kokoro succumbed to the call of her sleep and Sakura shut the door behind her, the truth echoing tauntingly in her mind.

The Wolf was called back home with a promise to the Cherry Blossom that he would come back for her. But he never did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't look so innocent, Mister!" Meiling hissed, digging her deep red claws into his forearm and steering him away from the crush of swooning women and out of listening ears.

For somebody who was six months pregnant, she sure as hell still had a lot of fire in her. Wasn't she supposed to be hurling tonight's Duck l'orange into the toilet bowl by now, Syaoran wondered. 

"Aunt Iewan has been looking for you for the past half hour! Where have you been?" she demanded, hands planted firmly on her hips. 

The confident smirk hid the panic in his heart. "I went for a bit of fresh air," he answered smoothly. "Too much perfume." To emphasize his comment, he fanned himself with his hand. It was true. It really _was _stuffy in there. He'd just neglected to tell his cousin a few little details.

"_Bullshit,_" she seethed. "Don't think I didn't see you holding What's-her-face and being all lovey-dovey with her." 

He frowned. "If you knew the answer already, why'd you bother asking me?" he demanded, clearly annoyed. "I'm 21. Not some little baby that needs everybody poking their noses in my business. What's it matter to you, anyway? At least _you _can marry whomever you wish without so many huge arguments."

Meiling sighed, her features softening.

It had killed him each and every day to know that Sakura would hate him more and more each passing year. Even if he didn't show it even if he tried to hide it for the sake of his family. 

"Syaoran. I know you still have feelings for her. But you did the right thing. For her, for yourself…for everyone." It was all she could do. All she could say, because she didn't believe it at all. Didn't believe the bullshit that was coming out of her mouth. If it had been right, why was Syaoran so miserable? Why were they so restricted from each other? 

"No." He shook his head stubbornly. "Maybe I'm beginning to accept that fact. I've already lost her. I can't lose Minh.  I'm fighting for her 'til the end." His eyes blazed with determination – something she hadn't seen in such a long time – and it frightened her to see the reckless passion that burned fiercely in his amber orbs. 

"The Clan went all out," she observed, steering the subject away from anything that could trigger reckless ideas. "I wish I'd been able to have one. Look at all that food!" Her eyes gleamed as she eyed the buffet table like a predator eyes its prey and was gone in a second.

He watched as Tan Wen sidled up to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist before earning a playful swat from her as he teased her about how heavy she was getting.

For the first time, he let his jealousy consume him. He would give anything to be able to have what they had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One double mocha. One latte. 

Table 6 took a sip of his double mocha, unaware that a pair of intense, ice-blue eyes watched him like a hawk, observing his every move behind a strategically placed day-old newspaper.

"Sir." 

Table 9 almost jumped out of his skin and turned to glare irritably at the young, blonde waitress. 

"Sir. You've been sitting there for the past half hour. I'm sorry, but strict policy is that if you don't order something, you should get out. We're a very busy café and other people want to sit down too." 

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, annoyed at the interruption. "I'll have a cinnamon donut." 

She jotted down his order and bounced perkily away, relieved that she hadn't had to deal with an impossible customer. 

2:15. She was late.

Seconds later the bell jingled, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Table 6's lady friend. Finally. 

Her eyes roved the café, searching, before they finally landed on the auburn-haired man toying absent-mindedly with his cup. With a cautious glance over her shoulder and purpose in her stride, she made her way to the table. 

He leaned in to hear, wishing he'd picked a closer table. 

Their voices were hushed and he could only make out a few words.

"Clan…leader…position…life…"

"Can't…home…family…"

"Us…new life…leave…plane…Japan…"

"Stay…good …friends…"

"Can't…need…out…sacrifice…for…you…"

"Sakura…"

"Help…"

"Life…together…sacrifice…everything…"

Table 9 leaned in a little closer.

"Think…together…one week…nearest airport…midnight…go…forever…"

_Bingo._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Think about it. Our chance to be together. I'll give you one week to think about it. Meet me at the nearest airport at midnight.  If you're not there, I'll go. Out of your life forever._

The words echoed and re-echoed in his mind, haunting his every waking moment – perhaps his sleeping ones too. Her soft vanilla fragrance, the vulnerable look in her eyes, the unspoken words that had hung in the air between them – since when had he allowed these things to cloud his better judgment?

It was not for the first time that the irrepressible feeling churned in his gut; so familiar – he had tasted it time and again. Guilt. Regret. Remorse. But it had been the first time this feeling had been a result of his own wants.

God, what had he done? 

All those years of suffering – had they been in vain? Had he lost Sakura only to have the Cards torn away from their rightful owner anyway? If so, what right had he, then, to expect her help in return? 

Hadn't he promised – vowed to come back for her?

And now what?

Would he return to Japan and show up with somebody else on his arm, as if nothing but friendship – nothing at all – had transpired between them? As if…as if she had never meant anything to him.

--------------------

The car slowed to a halt by a small, dilapidated garage and Syaoran slumped against the seat, aware that somebody might have been following him throughout the seven and a half hour drive. It had taken him twice as long as the original route, but he'd doubled back more than twice for safety measures. 

Squaring his shoulders he slammed the car door behind him 

Dust rose into the air as the shambles of a metal door grated open and Syaoran breathed in the faint musty smell of mothballs and cigarettes. He sucked in his breath and surveyed the area around him. To be frank, it was a craphole. The peeling walls were covered in age-old graffiti, and glass lay in small shards on the floor where beer bottles had landed after somebody has angrily flung them across the room. So this is what Tan Wen's life had been like before he'd been converted into a honourable, upstanding citizen. Originally his brother-in-law had been adamant against giving him the address – something about not wanting to defy Meiling – but eventually he had reluctantly given in.

"Can I help you?"

He jumped and whirled around. A girl of about nineteen stood before him, her loose cargo pants hanging loosely against her hips. She crossed her arms, revealing a fiery dragon intertwining itself again and again around her right arm. 

"There must be some mistake – I'm looking for a Lu Fow. Tan Wen said he'd be here."

The girl wiped her greasy hands on her pants and swore under her breath. "That fuck. Always giving me bullshit." She eyed him curiously and stuck out a hand to shake. "Lu Fow. As in _Luann _Fow. How can I be of service?"

He took a deep breath. There was no turning back now. "I'm willing to pay as much as it takes to get myself and my girlfriend two fake ID's by Friday." 

She raised an eyebrow and grinned. "No problem. You got yourself a John Smith and a Jane Doe. Cash upfront, please." He handed her several bills and she whistled, removing a couple from the bunch and handing it back to him. "You've got the looks, so I'll go easy on ya. Tell Tan Wen if he ever wants to come back to lil ol' me he's welcome anytime. But then, last I heard he was getting lucky with some rich bitch. Kudos to him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Date of Departure**

On a night like this one couldn't help but gape in awe at the splendour of Kim Hall. Pity she'd never really appreciated it when she'd had the chance. Perhaps she was only seeing its beauty now that she was leaving it forever. No more going back. She checked her watch. _11:15 _

She had forty-five minutes to make it back to her apartment, gather all her belongings and head to the airport. Her footsteps were quick and filled with purpose and as she fumbled with the keys to her apartment she couldn't help but feel the excitement well up inside her. 

_Syaoran and I for the rest of our lives. Together, forever _were her happy thoughts before her mouth was covered by a gloved hand and a gun was pointed at her head.

"Minh Ji Kim. Come with me."

-------------

She'd never thought she could hate anybody so much in her life, but as she lay on the cold hard floor, her screams and threats muffled by a gag, staring up at four equally cold hard faces she knew that if she was given half the chance she would blow all their brains to hell.

_Fuck you, _she wanted to scream. _Go to hell._

The grandfather clock chimed its first chime of midnight and she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

Twelve

_Syaoran will think I didn't want to go with him. _

Eleven.

_It's too late._

Ten

_I hate them. I hate them all!_

Nine.

_They ruined everything…everything_

Eight.

_My family…_

Seven.

_My friends…_

Six.

_My life…_

Five.

_Syaoran…_

With the tears blurring her vision she didn't see – couldn't see the revolver pointing steadily at her. And perhaps, even if she had, she wouldn't care. It was a very  broken Minh who lay on the floor that cold, dark night.

Four.

_How I wish I could be with you, Syaoran._

Three.

_I love you…_

Two.

_Always._

One

Silence

The face above her twisted into a cruel smirk. It had pleased him to rid the world of the foolish bitch. She had only herself to blame for getting herself into this mess, even when they'd _warned _her – multiple times – not to get involved with Syaoran. And she had only herself to blame that he would be next…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Miles away Li Syaoran alias Nakago Yuuki boarded the 12:05 plane and left his life forever… 

@/------^-----

Just a few notes:

In the very first paragraph (the very first one – the one with Meiling getting married) the aim was to get you to think she was marrying Syaoran. What she actually meant by that look was that she was thanking him for breaking off their engagement, because if they hadn't she wouldn't be marrying Tan Wen. See? 

Both parties – the one at Kim Hall as well as the one at the Li Manor – were **coming-of-age **parties. This doesn't have to be accurate or true, but the way I figure it is that when somebody of high rank turns 21 the families hold a massive party and invite all eligible females/males for the person to choose from if they haven't found somebody by that age yet. Since Syaoran and Meiling broke off their engagement, Syaoran had to go through this, whereas Meiling states that she wished she could've had one because she was married off to Tan Wen beforehand.

Oh, and to claims that I've just created yet another cringe-worthy Mary-Sue, let me tell you something, Buster: I guess I have. I mean, not only is Minh pretty, but she's witty, rich, yet unaffected by her money, rebellious, follows her heart, can do some kick-ass fighting. One catch though – I killed her off. ^^ And that makes _all _the difference in the world. But maybe, just _maybe _she'll make some kind of reappearance. How does a redhead rock sound to you? Hmmmm? Don't you worry, guys. Minh serves only as a reason to fuel Syaoran's own desires to leave the clan. And as some kind of barrier between Sakura and Syaoran, of course, but what's a good relationship without some good fighting now and then?

Also, in the café Table 9 is a spy for the Elders who is watching Table 6 (Syaoran and later, Minh). With his refusal to marry the Elders sent someone to make sure Syaoran didn't do anything rash.

_Have a say – take this _**poll **_and tell me what _you _want to read!_

Where should Syaoran go next?

a) back to Japan, because he feels a strong connection with it. And of course, Sakura's there!

b) to England to find Eriol and seek his help

c) somewhere like…let's say Australia (I'm not biased, I swear!) so he can lie low and live his life incognito.

d) stay in China and face those damn Elders like a man! (which would pretty much ruin all the nice action-y parts I'd planned, but whatever…)

e) kill himself. Seriously. He could just be like, 'there's no point to my life. I can't take all this bullshit so I'm ending it now!' But where's the fun in that? ::pouts::

f) stay in China, be a complete wuss and get his position back as Future Clan Leader and Doormat of the Year. 

Keep in mind that whoever picks the last three will get a long pole shoved up their ass and be roasted slowly, ever so slowly, over a spit. 

**- Spring **

 


	2. New Life, Old Feelings

Copyright © 2003 

_That's right. Keep laughing. I still don't own anything. _

**Blah-dee-blah-dee-blah: **I fixed up the Prologue up a bit more, since most of you mentioned that you found it a bit confusing. Sorry if I jumped around a lot. I haven't written for a long time and I'm still trying to get into the feel of it. Anyway, tell me if you still find it confusing, okay? =) 

**::glomps Karisa-chan (Kaiwawate – go read her fics, I swear! ^^) for being a great beta::**

Enough of this. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Character change

-------------------- Gap in time but same character

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

                                     - Drops of Jupiter, _Train_

The city lights twinkled below him – little pinpricks of light gleaming up from an otherwise black expanse of cityscape. The cerulean-eyed blonde shifted in his seat uneasily, feeling his stomach clench with nerves, for what he'd left behind  - he quelled the guilt in the pit of his stomach. After all, it had been her decision to stay behind, and the others…they would manage without him - and what he'd return to. 

There was a 'ding' and the light above him flashed, signaling all passengers to return to their seats and snap on their seatbelts. He gathered his belongings, patting the pocket of his jeans protectively for the identification he possessed that would grant him a new life, and felt a bubble of gratitude well up inside him, knowing Tan Wen would be banished to the couch for a few nights or so. But Meiling would not jump at the chance to inform the Elders. Possessive as she may have been when they were younger, she wasn't one to walk all over her cousin's happiness. His freedom.

The stewardess greeted him with a smile, albeit a tired one. "We hope you enjoyed your flight. Welcome to Tomoeda, Japan."

**= = = = = = = = = = **

**Fall From Grace**

New Life, Old Feelings

**= = = = = = = = = =**

"You have _got _to be joking." 

Tomoyo hushed her with a graceful flick of her wrist, her eyes glued to the television screen with so much fascination that it might have been comical, had it not been for the serious tone blaring at them from the television screen.

"…sources say one Li Syaoran, no. 2 on China's Top Bachelor List and soon-to-be leader of the Li Clan, disappeared around midnight last night, one week subsequent to his coming-of-age party. Detail has not been given on the subject. More after the break." 

Tomoyo cast a sly glance over at her friend and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked, wondering if perhaps Syaoran had come all the way back to Japan just for Sakura. _What a kawaii ending that would make_, she decided. _I'll have to dig up my camcorder._

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "I wish. But still," she added thoughtfully, tapping her finger against her chin. "It's all a bit much, don't you think? He was never one to do rash things."

Tomoyo shrugged, not caring if Syaoran was rash or not. He could have been a belly dancer for all she cared. What was important was that he was away from those damn Elders and her dear Sakura-chan could be happy again. Now, if only Syaoran would hurry up and propose already. She voiced her thoughts aloud and was rewarded with a grimace.

"Probably not. I bet this is just one big publicity stunt. You know that his marriage to whoever or whatever or who-the-hell-cares is due anytime soon." The affairs of the Li's were never kept private for long and the media gobbled them up like a starving man on a deserted island. When Meiling had gotten the Elders to finally break off her engagement to Syaoran it had been all over the news – if it hadn't been for the media Sakura would never have known. Syaoran had sure as hell never bothered to contact her and Meiling…well who could blame her for assuming that he had? 

They were silent as this time a man came on screen at what looked to be the Li Manor – it had been so long since she'd been there, Sakura really couldn't be sure. Beside him, a tall, pregnant woman in her early twenties looked straight at the camera, and then back at the reporter. Sakura frowned and stared at the screen harder. No more odangos, but the eyes…

"Meiling!" She jumped up, upsetting her coffee. A dark brown stain was bleeding onto Tomoyo's clean white carpet, but neither made a move to clean it up. 

"We're here, live, at the Li Manor with former-fiancée and newly-married Meiling Fong. Mrs. Fong, do you think there is cause for alarm right now?" 

Meiling cleared her throat and shook her head. "I'm not at liberty to say."

The interview kept like that for a minute or so with the reporter firing more questions at her and Meiling giving vague, useless answers. 

Sakura sighed. She'd hoped she'd be able to piece together Syaoran's disappearance, but the interview had revealed nothing to her. As much as she tried to deny it, she cared as much for him as she had when he had left all those years ago; she cursed herself endlessly for not telling him when she'd had the chance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the camera's red light stopped blinking, Meiling inwardly sighed with relief, wishing she could collapse into bed and just sleep everything away. Yamazaki Takashi had made lying look so effortless and easy, but she'd struggled throughout the whole interview. She kept her composure as the reporter gave her a thumbs up, although she knew he was secretly disappointed that she hadn't given him more juice. _Crawling little bloodsuckers of damning gossip, _she cursed silently.

"Thanks for your time." He flashed her his pearly whites as he shook her hand and signaled his crew to be ready for departure in less than five minutes. "When you get more details, don't be hesitant to give our station a call." He slipped her a business card and she smiled through gritted teeth.

"Oh, of _course," _she beamed, wincing at the blatantly false cheer in her voice. "We'll make sure to --" _shove you off a high cliff, _" --contact you if anything comes up."

_I don't know why they made _me _do it, _she thought darkly. She hated the media with a passion, especially after that story they'd run about how Syaoran had never loved her like 'that' even _when _they'd been engaged – which was true, but the public hadn't needed to know that. _Fuutie, Fanren, Sheifa and Feimei are his _sisters, _for crying out loud. You'd think that would mean something, wouldn't you?_

She slowly made her way inside, dreading what was coming next. The Elders had requested a meeting with her after the interview and her insides fluttered anxiously at what was to come. All this stressing couldn't be good for her baby. Weren't pregnant women supposed to relax and have husbands who offered to do everything for them? When she'd mentioned this to Tan Wen he'd merely laughed, patted her on the head and told her she'd been watching too many family sitcoms.

She'd never been in the Elders' study, but Syaoran had practically lived there during his first few years back at home, begging and pleading to let him go back to Japan, or at least _contact _Sakura and the others, and every single time, he left it looking crushed. So Meiling didn't exactly have a good mental image of it. In fact, you could even go as far as to say that she had a pretty crappy mental image of it.

She knocked and let herself in. Just as she knew they would be, the Elders were all seated in high-backed chairs facing her with grim looks on their faces. Beside them, one of the Li Clan's guards stood, his face expressionless. Meiling bowed to each of the Elders in turn and eyed the guard suspiciously. She'd never liked the look of that one; he looked too cunning and she suspected he did more for the Elders than just guard the manor.

"Dreadful business – this cousin of yours." 

Meiling nodded her agreement, not exactly sure that she liked having Syaoran referred to as 'dreadful business.'

"It seems Syaoran has taken his entire savings from his account. Do you believe there would be any reason for your cousin to head to Japan?" 

The question caught her off guard. If she'd had a few more seconds to think about it, she would never have said what she had; those were the words she would be cursing herself over for months to come.

"Well, Sakura's there of course, but --"

She was cut off as one of them raised a hand for silence and turned to the guard, who, throughout the entire exchange, hadn't moved an inch. "Just as I thought Prepare your bags immediately." 

Her heart sank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You heard of that Li kid's disappearance?" The man turned a left and swore once he realised his mistake. It would take them ages to get out of this traffic jam.

Syaoran shook his head, leaning back into his chair and allowing himself the pleasure of relaxing – something he had not been able to do in the plane. He had been too jittery with nerves then. "Nope," he answered simply, not sure what else to say. He had, in truth. Who could miss it? It had been all over the news while he'd waited for the ride Luann had hired for him.

'I can only get your cute ass out of the airport,' she'd told him as she'd handed him both his and Minh's identification. He still had hers now, as a matter of fact. 'After that, it's all you.'

The driver took his silence as an invitation to carry on. "Reckon the kid ran away, you know? Rich kids are always so spoilt. Watch him go crawling back once he runs out of cash. They don't realise how hard it is in the real world. Ah, get out of the way you lousy driver!" He beeped the horn furiously.

Syaoran bit his tongue, knowing not to push his luck. As much as the contacts and hair dye had altered his appearance, he still didn't want to take any chances.  Nevertheless, he very much wanted to give the man a piece of his mind. The guy couldn't begin to fathom all the crap he'd had to put up with. 

"So where are we headed again?" The driver swerved right and headed out of the jam, winding down the window. "Take that you assholes!" he called out gleefully. Enraged beeps followed his yells.

Syaoran sighed and watched freshly cut lawns zoom past. _Hers _would look just like all of them – only, the difference was that he had envisioned himself on hers time and again. _You don't even _have _to see her, _he told himself silently. _You left for a new life. Not to return to your past. All you'd be doing is making complications where they're probably not even wanted. _But after all these years, could he really just _not _see her when he was so close? It had been years. More than eight years, and each passing year had been like a knife slicing away at his heart.

Until he had met Minh, of course. How could Minh Ji Kim, who was as blunt as Kinomoto Sakura was naïve, replace his first love in his heart? They were both so different, yet he was torn. In truth, he had never fully gotten over Sakura when he had been with Minh. And now he could not get over Minh when he was thinking about Sakura. 

"24 Sumata Drive," he answered absent-mindedly, scenario after scenario playing in his head, like an animated film that refused to stop. What would he say to Sakura once he saw her? Surely, the gap in time would have caused rifts and barriers where there had once been nothing but awkward blushing and nosebleeds. How he wished for that time again – when all that he had to worry about was Eriol and his evil schemes. 

She might not even remember who he was, or – and nausea crept upon him as soon as he thought of it – she could even be married by now. 

As the car slowed to a halt in front of a very familiar house – one he had done nothing but dream about again and again – and he took one look at the neatly trimmed garden he remembered so well, he lost his nerve. He was a fool.

"I – I've changed my mind. Could you take me to Juunishi Avenue, Apartment Block 6?" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wishing that he wasn't such a coward. But perhaps…maybe he needed some time to think things through before he rushed into another complication – not that he could ever really consider Sakura a complication, but affairs of the heart were never straight to the point. He needed time. Maybe, just maybe being in the vicinity of his old apartment would help him think straight. It didn't matter if somebody else lived there now.

The driver helped him unload his luggage and grinned. "You traveling light, eh Yuuhi? What you running away from?" 

Syaoran shrugged and shouldered his one lone suitcase. He almost laughed at it. Syaoran Li rarely objected, followed rules and regulations and played the part of the good son. Syaoran Li had had everything he could ever want, except the one thing he wanted most. Nakago Yuuhi would be different. He played by his own rules, cherished his freedom and had the most meager of possessions. The prodigal son, except that Nakago Yuuhi would not be returning home. Ever.

Taking the hint, the driver laughed heartily, clapped him on the shoulder and within a few seconds was gone. The last reminder of what he had left behind.

Syaoran took a deep breath.

It was all him now.

--------------------

"Yes, can I help you?" It was an elderly woman with a crown of gray and eyes the colour of cornflower blue that opened the door. Keys jangled from the chain that hung around her plump waist.

"Err, yes. I was just wondering – I mean it's silly, really, to think that it still might be free – but could I just, I don't know…come inside for a second and see apartment 15?" And all at once he was that bumbling, awkward boy again. 

She eyed him curiously; looked him up and down from the top of his blond hair to his scuffed sneakers, and then to the lone suitcase he held tightly in his hand. She motioned for him to follow her up the stairs. "I am Aikino Naru. Please come with me."

He was hit by the stench of newly washed windows and familiarity, and at the same time balked at the niggling odor of the past. He had lived here before, when he had been only a boy – a boy who had had no idea of what would come. It was strange, really, to come back to what had once been. He felt odd, displaced.

She fumbled with her chain before picking out a small brass key and unlocked the door to apartment 15. He stepped inside and sucked in his breath, surveying every inch, from the kitchen he had once eaten in to the bedroom he had once slept in. It was…empty, as if nobody had lived there for years.

"It's been empty for a long time," she explained, confirming his suspicions. "Nobody has ever come to live here, yet somebody has kept paying for the rent, all these years. I was given strict instructions to hand the apartment over to the one person with a scar like an S at the back of his neck -- "

Syaoran's hand flew to the small scar of its own accord, remembering the blood and the pain and the Elder's cold, heartless voice that first night home. _"If you will not forget her, then so be it. I will make you remember her as the cause of your pain." _

Her eyes flickered to the sudden movement of his hand and the way his eyes seemed to glaze over at a memory not forgotten, and she slowly pried his fingertips from what he had been concealing. 

"Well then." She smiled through her pity, trying to stop herself from running a trembling hand across the harsh, painful-looking scar. "It looks like the apartment is yours." 

He was left speechless as he held the cool metal of the key in his palm. She turned to leave, and then he found his voice and grabbed her arm, wanting to understand. 

"W-wait," he stammered. "I – I mean, who was it? Renting out the apartment for me?"

She paused. "I believe it was a woman by the name of Li Ieran. Do you know her?"

He could only gape in disbelief. So his mother had known all this time that one day he would come back and she hadn't tried to stop him. Quite the contrary; she had kept this apartment safe for him. That annoying prickling behind his eyelids started up and he blinked them away as his heart swelled with infinite gratitude. "Hai," he answered. "She's my – a good friend of my mother's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Gap: One Week 

Sakura collapsed onto a nearby bench, almost sobbing with relief, and was pulled back up again by a small, insistent hand. "Come on Aunt Sakura. We've still got to ride the Ghost Train."

Sakura shivered, both at the notion that she – dependent, naïve, little Sakura – could be an Aunt and the mention of the Ghost Train. It was the one thing she was definitely not willing to try. 

"Not now, Kokoro, honey," Sakura murmured, sinking into the bench once again and trying to stall for time. "Your aunt needs to die of exhaustion now. Wake her up if she falls asleep." 

_Don't look down, _she reminded herself as she shut her eyes and sighed with pleasure as her muscles relaxed and she let her feet have some much-needed rest. _If you look down, she'll pull the Look on you and you'll be trapped for sure. Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down - damn._

She'd looked down. Wide, tearful dark eyes and a trembling mouth greeted her and she sighed in defeat. It was her punishment for pulling that same look on Touya when she'd been younger. Only, she was sure she hadn't used it that often. 

"Okay, okay,"  she reluctantly gave in, and immediately her niece's face brightened.

"Oh, this will be so much fun, Aunt Sakura," she chirped, tugging her through the maze of people and into the much-dreaded line. "Ghosts and stuff."

"Yeah," Sakura echoed, her face going pale. "Ghosts and stuff. What fun." She tried to look earnest, she really did, but that queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach was there again. _It could have just been my sandwiches, _she reasoned. _Nothing to be worried about, Sakura. Just a bunch of ghosts…who are probably trying to avenge their horrible pasts. Ohhhhh, I'm a dead girl. _

**_Stop that, _**Rational!Sakura took over. **_They're not even _real. **

Sakura blinked in surprise. She hadn't known she _had _a rational side to begin with. "Touya owes me," she muttered to herself darkly. She didn't mind looking after Kokoro at all, but she was tired, and hungry, and dammit, she didn't like ghosts! 

_Oh well, _she sighed. _At least it's keeping my mind off Syaoran… _

The attendant buckled them into their seats and she let out a little yelp as the ride began with a small lurch. "Aunt Sakura, you're hurting me." 

Sakura jumped then looked down and let go of her niece's fingers. She'd been so nervous that she'd almost crushed Kokoro's hand. "Gomen ne, Kokoro-chan" she apologized feeling silly for being so scared. She swallowed and stared ahead, willing herself to breathe in and out like a normal person. _It's not that hard, _she chided herself. _Inhale, exhale. You're supposed to be the adult, here. _

As soon as the ride stopped Sakura jumped up with relief and grabbed Kokoro's hand. "Well," she laughed cheerfully. "That wasn't so bad."

"Your eyes were closed," Kokoro pointed out. 

Sakura sweat dropped and pointed to a small tent not far away from the ride. "Look," she  cried. "Fortune-telling." She could handle fortune telling. It was all a bunch of baloney, anyway. _I can see into your future. You will walk out of this tent unsatisfied and with one dollar less. _Sakura sniggered and led Kokoro over to the tent, paying up a dollar coin. (AN: I know they use yen, but I'm very bad with money and mathematics…-_-;;) 

"I don't want to have my fortune told," Kokoro whispered into her ear as they entered the tent. "She looks scary." 

Afraid that the fortune-teller had heard, Sakura hushed her niece hastily and looked up, locking gazes with the woman. She wore odds and ends of mismatched, clashing colours. She was glad Tomoyo-chan wasn't here; she'd have a heart attack. As she stepped closer she realised the woman was blind. So how was she supposed to look into the crystal ball? Sakura wondered as she seated herself into the chair opposite the woman.

There was silence for what seemed to be a long time and then the woman spoke, her voice old and papery like it hadn't been used for a long time. Sakura jumped as the woman clutched her hands tightly. _So much for something you could handle. _

"Beware, my child," she croaked out. "I sense change and danger."

"I'm cooking tonight," Sakura offered up doubtfully. "Maybe I should play it safe and eat leftovers instead…"

She winced as the hands gripped tighter. "No, no. _Great _danger."

Sakura wasn't sure if the woman had finished speaking so she slowly got up and left the tent shakily.

(AN: This doesn't exactly have much relevance to the story, but I put it in, anyway, because everything seemed so serious. Raise your hands if you thought that was a major cliché. ::nobody raises their hand because all the readers have left after that horrible attempt at foreshadowing::)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Motoshiba Kenpei had spent an entire week in Japan, interrogating, questioning and interrogating some more. He slept five hours a night, left early in the morning and arrived back at his hotel close to, or well past, midnight. 

He had learnt from an early age that if you wanted to make yourself a success, if you wanted to get far, you had to really put everything into it. Everything. He had been an orphan at the age of four, had never had a proper family, or a proper home. That is, until he had met the Elders who had trained him, clothed him, fed him and made him a guard for the Li Manor. He owed them everything, which was why he didn't think twice when he was sent on his mission.

Find Li Syaoran and bring him back to China.

He could not understand why Syaoran had left in the first place. The ungrateful bastard had had everything anybody could ever want. Given half the chance Motoshiba Kenpei would have gladly taken his place. 

It had been a whole week and he had not found anything. He had camped out near the Kinomoto household more that twice in that week; surely Syaoran would head there. It was a sure bet, but he hadn't seen the man anywhere near there. So either they were good at hiding things or Syaoran had really not headed to Sakura Kinomoto after all.

He had been just about to give up and head back to China when he'd received a call from one of the Elders, who'd informed him that they'd found Li Ieran paying for rent for an apartment in the Tomoeda area. Three guesses whom for. Kenpei only needed one. 

"You've run out of your luck, Li," he muttered, his eyes dark with anger. Ungrateful, ungrateful, ungrateful – that's what the bastard was. He didn't realise how lucky he was. Well, no more.

He shoved his keys in his pocket, slammed the car door behind him, and waited.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Touya set the cake pan down onto the kitchen bench as the buzzer sounded and girlish giggling followed soon after. 

"'Nii-chan, it's us. Buzz us up." 

Sure enough, a moment later wild auburn hair that refused to stay still popped around the corner of his doorway, followed by a smaller head of curly ebony. Sakura grinned at the sight of her older brother looking so paternal as Kokoro rushed up to him and hugged him. "You should have come with us, 'tou-san. There were clowns and then they did magic, and they asked Sakura to come up and then _she _did magic…" Kokoro trailed off and bounced away into her room. 

"It wasn't magic," Sakura smiled. "I pulled a coin out of the guy's ear. It was already there of course. It wasn't magic. Not _real _magic." Her eyes betrayed the cheer in her voice and Touya wanted to hold her and pound the gaki's head in all at once. It was strange how the one thing that could make Sakura happy again was making her so _unhappy. _He had been glad, in a small way, that she had tucked her magic away, tried to be normal, but not if it made her sad. Not if she had to be like…this. 

He turned, took four plates from the cupboard and cut the cake into equal pieces. Yukito would be home any time soon; Touya was sure, even when he didn't have his magic anymore. He gave a plate to Sakura, took one for himself and left the other two on the table when Kokoro and Yukito wanted some.

"Made it myself," he grinned. "With the help of my new friend, Betty Crocker." He gave himself a pat on the back when Sakura wasn't looking, for making his little-not-so-little-anymore sister laugh. 

"So, seriously. How are you coping with all of this ga – Li stuff?" She smiled at his small effort; special points for trying. Touya had seen the reports a week before just as his little sister had. He'd wondered then, if he had left for her, but when there hadn't been any ecstatic jumping up and down on her part and no proposals on the gaki's, well…he wasn't sure what to think anymore. Touya wished Daidouji-san were here right now, but she wouldn't be back from a business trip for another day or so; Daidouji-san had always known what to say and when to say it. 

Touya was at a loss, but he needn't have worried.

"I want to hate him, 'nii-chan," she said, playing with her untouched cake. "But I can't, and at the same time I know I shouldn't love him because he belongs to somebody else now, I'm sure. And it's been so many years, so I really should be over him, but I never could get over him simply because of the fact that he's Li-kun and I love him." 

Touya had never known that love could be so complicated. With Yuki it had been so certain and simple, and now Yue didn't even emerge that often anymore. There wasn't any need to – not when the plushie and the Cards were sealed away.

Loud banging interrupted the comfortable silence that hung in the air between them and Touya tsk-ed in annoyance. "My new neighbour," he explained. "Apparently the apartment's been empty ever since the gaki left --" Sakura started with a jolt. She'd almost forgotten Syaoran had lived in this very same apartment building. It was better to forget some things. She didn't need him to be a total distraction in her life "-- and the guy's been here for a week, already. I don't know what he does in there. Chucks things around, I guess. He doesn't come out much and I don't think he even knows I exist, but he's pretty good-looking for somebody who isn't Yuki. Do you want me to ask him for you? You might have a fun time with him, for all his strange ways," Touya offered. 

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No. It's okay. I should probably get going. Thanks for the cake." She slung her bag over one shoulder and gave her brother a hug. "Call me anytime you need me to baby-sit Kokoro, okay?" 

He watched as his sister left the building and turned to go back inside his apartment when there was a loud bang and the object of their conversation only a few minutes ago stood in the doorway of apartment 15, holding a suitcase in one hand and looking as if he was about to take a runner. Their eyes met for a second -- and although they were now blue instead of their usual amber, Touya was struck by sudden familiarity and realisation --before Syaoran took off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep in, take a shower, and then head out for some much-needed kitchen appliances and groceries – a man couldn't live on sandwiches with cheese and lettuce alone – and maybe take a detour and spend the rest of the afternoon at King Penguin Park, just reminiscing. And if he was feeling really wild, perhaps contact Sakura, though he knew that as soon as he came close he'd make up more excuses as to why he shouldn't. 

But that had been his plan for the day.

What he hadn't planned on was the small white envelope that Aikino-san must have slid under his door while he had been out. He had returned home later than he'd planned and now, as he hummed happily to himself and fumbled with the key to his apartment while juggling his shopping bags, he was surprised to find the note there. Nobody ever sent him letters, or even sent him messages.

He kept to himself most of the time, usually gone before all the other occupants of the building were up, and didn't even know any of them by name. Except for two. Two people he had known once before.

His heart had leapt into his throat that first morning when he'd glimpsed the familiar silvery head bent towards the other familiar dark head as they held the hand of a girl Syaoran had never seen in his life. He'd barely had time to duck behind his door as they'd passed, wondering what the hell _they _were doing here in his old apartment building. 

Then it struck him how absurd that sounded. First of all, it wasn't even _his _and second, once he thought about it he knew what they were doing in the old apartment building, anyway. Living there. There weren't any rules that said they couldn't, and they wouldn't have known that he _had _lived there in the first place. They must, by now, if Sakura still kept in touch with her brother. 

So he'd willed his palpitating heart to slow down, had taken a deep breath, looked around the corner, and – once he was sure they were gone – had dashed out into the street. 

Syaoran dropped his bags onto the table and picked up the message. It was written in Aikino-san's handwriting, a message from somebody who had called her earlier that day. Syaoran hadn't gotten around to getting a phone installed yet; there was plenty of time. Or so he'd thought.

His blood froze as he scanned the message. 

_Nakago,_

_     Message from Li Ieran – Elders have found out about the apartment. They 're coming for you soon._

- _Aikino Naru_

That was all it said; no detail, no information about how they had found out,  who exactly was coming for him, and how long 'soon' was. Nothing but the warning that set his heart racing. All he knew was that he couldn't let them take him back. Not now, not ever, and especially not after he'd finally found himself a life – a _real _life. They would think him a traitor now, and the Elders didn't take kindly to traitors.

Two simple sentences, and again, he would have to leave things behind. 

"Shit," he swore, throwing everything he could fit into his suitcase, the shopping bags now forgotten. "Shit, shit, shit."

He gathered up his suitcase, took one last fleeting look over his apartment and opened the door calmly. At least, when he looked back on that scenario he would remember that he had opened the door calmly. In his haste he had slammed it open and for one instant his eyes met those of Kinomoto Touya's before he had dashed out of the building.

The next thing he knew there was a gunshot somewhere to his left and his heart leapt into his throat. So, either the Elders wanted him dead or the man that he now recognised as one of the Li Clan's guards was counting on wounding him, just enough to slow him down so that he could catch him.

Either possibility made Syaoran's gut churn.

_Run, _was the only plausible suggestion his mind made, so he did just that. He ran. He didn't take any chances, never looking back, not knowing  - or even caring – where he was headed until he found himself at the doorstep of Kinomoto Sakura.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura sighed as she pulled up into her home, knowing she would be alone again tonight. Otou-san was staying at the University late, working on one of his lectures. "So it looks like leftovers for me again," she mumbled as she let herself in and collapsed onto the couch. There had been a time when she was never lonely, even _when _her father didn't arrive home until late, but that time was long past gone now.

Tomoyo-chan wouldn't be home until tomorrow. She was seriously debating whether she should just head back to Touya and Yukito's apartment, but just being in the building had made her feel…well, nostalgic.  And besides, she didn't want to intrude on their family together-ness. She knew they'd welcome her but whenever she saw all three of them so happy together she couldn't help the pang of jealousy in her chest, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. She was happy for them, of course, but she was allowed to be human after all. 

Knowing full well that if she didn't get up now she'd end up sleeping there the whole night, Sakura forced herself up and rummaged in the kitchen for some leftover noodles. 

So this was what her life would be like for years to come: coming home to an empty house and eating leftovers as she watched reruns on the T.V. 

Fair enough.

She'd settled herself into a comfortable position on the couch, not caring that half the noodles missed her mouth completely in her exhaustion. Kokoro had been so enthusiastic about the fair and Sakura hadn't had the heart to make her stop so she'd let her niece drag her all over the place the whole day. 

And then there was loud, insistent knocking on the door, making her jump in fright. She felt around for something to defend herself with; she wasn't expecting visitors.

The umbrella she held tightly in her right hand clattered to the floor as she opened the door and found the last person she'd expected to see on her porch. His hair was blonde, his eyes an intense cerulean, but she would recognize him anywhere. 

"Syaoran!"

"Uhhh, hi." He gave her a lop-sided grin, one she had never thought she would ever see again – at least, not in person – and she resisted the urge to fling her arms around him, afraid that his only reason for being there was to tell her in person that he was getting married, or something. There was a crash and his eyes darted behind him. She craned her neck to see what was going on, her breath coming in little short gasps. Never in her life did she believe that he would come back to her again. She could feel the tears forming, the shock slowly giving way to joyful disbelief. 

And then a gunshot rang behind him, ruining the moment.

@-------^-----------

Eeeeeeeeh! Evil cliffhanger! XD. Go on. Kill me. You know you wanna…

**Special thanks to Karisa for being a darn spankin' good beta-reader. Everybody give her a cheer. YAY! ::huggles her:: She did it even when she had her own stories to write. ::throws confetti up in the air:: Gomen ne, Karisa-chan, but I added a few things after you beta-ed it. ::looks sheepish:: I'm really sorry, but I thought of it after you'd finished and I didn't want you to have to look over it all over again. **

Thank you all for your wonderful, inspiring, supportive, great reviews. I know **Xioa_wolf **and **BlackSpark **wanted Syaoran to go to Eriol first, but I promise they'll go see him…sometime. Heheh ^^; This is just my roundabout way of telling you guys that they're going to have to seek out Eriol's help soon, anyway, without giving too much away. 

Just a few notes:

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kokoro is not biologically Sakura's niece. She was adopted by Touya and now lives with both Touya and Yukito. Touya and Yukito living together. Now there's a yummy thought. ^^

'Cerulean-eyed blond' doesn't exactly scream out Li Syaoran, does it? It's called hair dye and contacts, m'dear.

Ahem. Syaoran's alias name is first name Nakago, second name Yuuhi. I just wanted to make that clear since I found that a little confusing myself. At first I was going to make it the other way around, but before I changed it, it was Yuuki and since there was already a Yukito…well – my mind isn't made for complex things. ^^; 

Oh, and a question. Do you think Minh Ji sounds better as a first name of if Ji Kim does? It's that whole confusing last-name-first thing again. It baffles me. x_X?

_Have a say – take this _**poll **_and tell me what _you _want to read!_

What should happen next?

a) Sakura throws herself into Syaoran's arms and declares her undying love for him forever and ever. As they confess their love for each other he gets shot and he dies slowly in her arms. Or does he? ::shifty eyes:: i.e. Syaoran comes back to life and becomes _eviiiiiillll _::cough:: cliché ::cough::

b) Sakura throws herself into Syaoran's arms and declares her undying love for him forever and ever and they live in that one moment for the rest of their lives. (Most of us want that, but sadly, it wouldn't work for the plot, now would it?)

c) Sakura agrees to help him and lets him in, then hides him in her house until they leave.

d) Sakura agrees to help him and whoops their arses with her super cool card skills.

e) Sakura gets scared, slams the door in his face and has him killed on her front doorstep.

f) Syaoran realises that he shouldn't put Sakura in danger and runs away.

g) Other. Please state.

Kero-chan's Corner 

Kero: ::sniffs:: SpringbloomOpal didn't put me in the fic. She _sealed _me away! ::bursts into tears:: No more pudding for me! ::brightens:: So… I made her agree to give me this little section. ::shifty eyes:: By 'made' I mean I bound her and gagged her and threatened to sic Eriol and his evil-ness on her until she finally agreed. But who cares about that? 

This is where I respond to your reviews. Yeah…you all know this is the part that you like. It makes it all worthwhile to know that your reviews are being appreciated. And…since _I'm _the one who's doing all of this, maybe you could leave me a little…something. Because, _someone _left me out of the fic – so far. Maybe I'll get her to reconsider - … and I'm not mentioning any names but ::cough:: _SpringbloomOpal_::cough:: 

_Any_who…^^; 

Ehhh…I got bored in the Sakura Book and the Cards aren't much company so I, errr…put this in alphabetical order. See what the so-called author is doing to me?! She's even making me…::sobs:: hug you all. Guardian beasts of the seal do _not _hug. Unless there's pudding involved…

AnimeObsessionFantasy: Kero: Minh Ji Kim was doing the countdown. SpringbloomOpal had to alter it a bit so people would know. Since the author updated, maybe you could leave me some pudding…::looks hopeful:: Anyway, thank you greatly for your review. It is much appreciated. 

Springy: ::kicks Kero as best she can with her feet still bound:: 

Kero: ::sighs:: Okay, okay. As a token of my gratitude I am required to give every one of SpringbloomOpal's reviewers a hug. ::hugs awkwardly while feeling around in the pockets for pudding::

**Avelyn Lauren:** You're so smart. See, I bet if _you _were writing the story you wouldn't leave _me _out. I can tell you're going to be one of Springy's helpful reviewers. You even worked out what is ::Springy kicks him again:: - ahem, what _might _happen. Thank you very much. ::hug::

**BlackSpark:** ::looks impressed:: You chose B. Eriol gives me the heebie-jeebies, but you chose B! Hahahaha! Take that gaki! ::throws confetti around:: Anyway, you heard what SpringbloomOpal said. Eriol's going to be in it. Don't you worry. ::rubs hands gleefully:: And now I can dump sugar on Suppi-chan and watch him go crazy! Yay! ::huggles::

**Bloodlust Night:** No. _You're _awesome. And since you're so awesome, I just _know _that _you'll _give me pudding. But seriously, SpringbloomOpal couldn't have done this without all you wonderful reviewers. She didn't exactly update soon, but…::shrugs:: oh well. ::hugs::

**Cardcaptorfreek:** ::Kero pouts:: Sakura and Syaoran are _not _the cutest couple in the world! The cutest couple in the world is me! And Cammy from Streetfighter. Ehhh…^^; Video games rock my paws! But yes, Syaoran is showing regret for leaving Sakura. As he should. ::sniffs:: It's complicated. The kid chose to stay in China because (I don't know if you got this, but SpringbloomOpal _kind of _implied it) the Elders said that if he didn't they'd take the Cards away from Sakura. He knows how attached she is to Kero so he kind of went through hell for ten years for her, but what he _didn't _know is that Sakura sealed me and the Cards away a few years after because she didn't want to be reminded of him. ::cackles:: He's gonna be_so _mad when he finds out! So…what he's really showing regret for is the fact that not only did he leave Sakura but that he's also planning on going back there to seek her help, and he was going to go back with Minh. Good thing Minh died then, right, or things would have been _way _more complicated. Sorry if you got confused. SpringbloomOpal hasn't written in a long time. ::hugs::****

**Confused lil' me: **Yes. I think SpringbloomOpal will keep writing this one. Otherwise I will be _so _mad and I'll steal all her Syaoran and Eriol pictures. She has to keep writing so that she can put me back in the fic again! Thank you for your review. ::huggles::****

**DrEaMgAzEr:** SpringbloomOpal says thank you for liking By the Lake as well and for seeing the difference between them. At least…that's what I _think _she said, but you can never tell when she's got a gag in her mouth. Anyway, thanks for your review. ::hugs::****

**Evil Emzo-chan**: Yes. I agree with you. The brat _should _go to Australia. Then he can leave Sakura alone. Nobody picked the last three. I was _so _disappointed. I was hoping the brat would pick F (kill himself) HAHAHAHA! Serves him right for calling me a stuffed animal! Grrrrr… ::turns to Springy and cups his ear:: What's that Springy? You want Evil Emzo_chan to help you and free you from the gag and ropes and Psychomaniac!Kero? Nooooo way. Evil Emzo-chan's _my _friend. She'll give me pudding. ::turns to E.E:: Won't you? ::hugs::****

**Fire_blade:** That's a great idea. Springy will have to think about it when she's conscious. I think I gave her a heart attack when I threatened to steal all her Eriol and Syaoran pictures. AHAHAHAH! Anyway, thank you greatly for your wonderful review. ::huggles::****

**Japanimerox: **Springy says thank you for waiting and she is glad that you think it is a nice story. It is much appreciated. ::huggles::

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **I agree. Syaoran and Minh are blergh! Minh reminds me of Cammy from Streetfighter and, dammit, _I'm _getting married to her. Ehehehe ^^; Much as I don't like the brat, ::sighs:: yes…it's S+S. But wouldn't you rather read a Cammy/Kero fic? EEHHHH! ::gets stars in eyes:: ::clears throat:: Thank you for reviewing. ::hugs::

**Kawaii-kitty: **Yes…::nods seriously:: SpringbloomOpal is very jumpy. It took me a _long _time to gag her and bind her. She even squooshed my tail. ::pouts:: Thank you for telling her, so she can make her story better. Maybe you can tell her to add me into it. Thank you very, very, much you kind reviewer. ::huggles::

**Kuroi Akuryou: **::stamps foot:: The gaki should _not _go to Japan. He should have killed himself. ::nods:: Eheheheh…^^; Did I just say that aloud? Shhh…then SpringbloomOpal would _really _not consider putting me in the fic. But thanks heaps for your great review. ::hugs::

**LicyBabe2002: **I was mad too. I says to myself, I says, the gaki is _not _allowed to make Sakura happy! Ooooh! I was so mad. It was all _his _fault that Sakura sealed me away. Yeah…maybe if Syaoran marries Sakura and makes everything hunky-dory I can be in the fic again! Keep your fingers crossed. ^^ ::huggles::

**Littleblackrose: **Sakura's reaction would be to instantly give her wonderful, great friend Kero-chan pudding. At least, that _should _be her reaction. Don't you think? Thank you very much for your review. It's much appreciated. ::hugs::

**Lizzy: **Well….I thought the gaki should have killed himself. ::mutters:: Stupid gaki thinks he can make Sakura-chan sad which made here seal me away! ::pouts:: Ahhhh. SpringbloomOpal is very biased. SpringbloomOpal lives in Australia and she would just jump at the chance to glomp the gaki and four-eyed Satan (SpringbloomOpal: you take that back! It's Syaoran and Eriol, not the gaki and four-eyed Satan!!!) Thanks for your suggestion and your wonderful review. ::hugs::

**Sakura: **Nu uh. ::crosses arms over chest:: Number 5, definitely. ::looks sheepish:: Ehhhh…thanks for your review. ::huggles::

**Sakuratenshi89: **Okay. Well, Minh Ji Kim is this girl that Syaoran fell in love with back in China (::mutters:: Stupid gaki. He shouldn't be allowed to break Sakura's heart. ::raises fists:: Lemme at 'im! Lemme at 'im!) in her coming-of-age party which was described in one of the first parts. Her parents wouldn't let him marry her so she gave up her title. But with no title Syaoran couldn't marry her, so he finally gets fed up and decided to head back to Japan with her, where he hopes Sakura can help them conceal their magic or something. But then she gets killed, only Syaoran thinks that she just didn't wanna go with him…and so forth. Just think of her as some ex-girlfriend (albeit, a dead one) who's mere mention causes rifts between Sakura and Syaoran throughout the story. I hope I explained that well enough. My mind doesn't function well without some pudding in my stomach, so don't forget to leave me some pudding! ::hugs::

**Sapphirecrystal: **SpringbloomOpal says thank you.  At least…::scratches head:: that's what I _think _she said. Maybe I should free her from the binds and gag. What do you think…? ::shakes head:: Nah! It's too much fun this way. ::snickers:: Anywho, thanks for your great review and your input in the poll. ::huggles::

**Sara1664: **Heheh. Glad to see you're so enthusiastic. Thanks very much for your enthusiastic review. ::huggles::

**Tomoe2Kenshin: **::giggles:: You sound so enthusiastic. Thank you so, so much. ::huggles while feeling around in pockets for pudding::

**Xiao_wolf: **Gomen ne. SpringbloomOpal had to go with the majority, but they'll be going to B soon. Don't you worry. ::cackles:: And I can finally beat Suppi-chan in this new video game. AHAHAHAH! Watch out Suppi-chan! ::sobers:: Well, thanks for your great review. ::hugs::

**XoDaniioX: **And last, but not least: I'm glad Syaoran didn't end up with Minh Ji Kim either. Nobody's better than Sakura-chan! ::raises fist:: Yeah! Eheheh ^^; Thanks for your review. ::hugs::

 ****

Kero: Well, I'm all hugged out. See you next time. And don't forget to leave me something. ^_~

SpringbloomOpal: ::whacks Kero over the head with a baseball bat and gags him with pudding:: Stop hassling my reviewers! ::sweeps Kero's unconscious form under a couch:: We-ell. Thank you all very, very much for your wonderful, superfantabulous reviews! ::glomps you all:: I want to make things official, so if you want to know when the next chapter comes out tell me leave your e-mail address and I'll add you to the mailing list. _And _if I _did _e-mail you and you don't want to know about its progression, don't hesitate to tell me. ^^ ::bows:: Thank you. 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

_Copyright © 2003_

**Nope. I still don't own CCS. Check back later. You know, when the sky starts falling. However, I do own the OC's. Steal them and…::pauses for dramatic effect::  I won't like you. ::gasp:: Oh, the horror!**

**Before We Continue…:  **First off, I'm _really _sorry that I didn't update soon enough. I tried to finish the chapter as soon as I could without shortchanging you all.  

I've been busy for the past two months since I've been a little – which is a _huge _understatement – slack with my homework. Gotta keep my grades up to keep Mummy and Daddy happy!  

Oh, and I've never been shot in my life. Sorry if somebody has never put a bullet to my head – or in this case, my leg – so I apologise if the scenes with Syaoran seem a bit unrealistic. 

But enough with my petty little excuses and ramblings. On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Character change

-------------------- Gap in time but same character

Take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you  
I'm with you****

**                             - **I'm With You, _Avril Lavigne_

A few moments ago the sky had been alight with promise; her past had returned in the form of a tall, light-haired young man – no longer the blushing, stammering boy, but a man. 

As if in slow motion, Sakura heard the gunshot ring out loud and clear and saw the fear spring into Syaoran's unfamiliar blue eyes before it was replaced with something else. He caught her gaze with his own, searching into the depths of emerald for something Sakura wasn't sure was there, and then he seemed to come to a quick decision. 

Leaning forward, he let his lips brush hers softly in a way that seemed to say 'goodbye,' 'farewell' and everything else Sakura couldn't bear him telling her ever again, before he was gone again – for the third time since she had known him.****

**= = = = = = = = =**

Fall From Grace 

Decisions, Decisions

**= = = = = = = = =**

The pain in his leg seared excruciatingly as he ran away from the Kinomoto household as fast as is his one good leg could carry him, knowing that the guard would not be too far behind. 

_Stupid, _he berated himself angrily as he struggled with the pain. His lungs felt as if they were on the verge of bursting point and he could feel the blood trickling down his leg, mingling with his sweat – it bloody hell _stung -_ but if there was one thing Syaoran knew by experience it was that adrenaline was better than any other available drug. _What the hell were you _thinking_ going to see Sakura? Did you honestly think she would drop everything in her life just to help you and make everything better?_

If anything, he had made his situation _worse _by going to Sakura in the first place. He hadn't thought clearly about the repercussions of his actions – hell, he wasn't sure if he had been thinking at all; instead he had let his desire cloud his better judgment and had selfishly gotten Sakura caught up into his business when it wasn't even her problem. _He _wasn't her problem.

He had stopped being a part of her life a long time ago.

He sensed the bullet before it could hit him and clumsily dodged the cold hard metal by a hair, swearing as his leg gave way beneath him. Glass shattered and sirens erupted, wailing discordantly over the street as the bullet met the window of a parked car.

For a moment Syaoran wondered why the din had not roused people from the safety of their homes, and then his eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and understanding. The guard must have used some kind of magic to control time, which meant that he would have been specially trained for situations just like this. Syaoran wondered how long the Elders had suspected he would turn against them. 

"Give it up Li." 

The malicious edge made Syaoran raise his head and meet the guard's gaze head on. Cerulean and the darkest of brown – so dark it looked black, like a treacherous void burning holes in Syaoran's irises – met in a secret language of understanding.

Neither would hold back.__

He shook the limp blond hair out of his eyes and shakily helped himself up, hating himself for the wound that sent intense pain through his every nerve. Out of all those bullets, he had only been shot once, but for Li Syaoran once was enough to be considered a failure.

He let the confident smirk cloud the apprehension in his features. "I couldn't fight without knowing the name of my opponent first. How will I know what to put on your grave?" 

The short hollow laugh sent chills up Syaoran spine; it sounded so empty, devoid of any emotion save for the resentment and determination that burned in those coal-black orbs.

"Big words for a man who can't even stand properly."  The taunt made Syaoran plant his legs more firmly on the ground despite his desire to fall back down. "I'm Motoshiba Kenpei, one of the lowly guards at your manor. But then, I wouldn't expect the great _Li Syaoran _to know who I was. Now take it like a real man and show me what you're made of."

Syaoran clenched his fist.  A good portion of his magic had been reliant on his usual sword and ofudas but over the years his training had let his magic capabilities reach far beyond just that.  

However, it struck him for the first time that his leaving had been rash and foolish. Why hadn't he taken his sword with him? Because he'd been stupid? Because he'd been naïve? Because he'd believed that there would be no use for it – that there was actually a chance he could leave without trouble trailing him? 

_Baka._

When Syaoran refused to make the first move, Kenpei growled deep in his throat and sneered. "Afraid you'll get your pretty little face dirty? And here I was letting you go first. Once an ungrateful brat, always an ungrateful brat." He tossed aside his gun and watched it skitter across the pavement before cracking his knuckles. "Magic to magic. Man to man."

The fireball caught Syaoran off guard and the next thing he knew his senses were searing as leaping flames encased his body relentlessly, bringing forth immeasurable pain. His eyes widened in shock. _Get out, _his brain screamed. _You'll burn_ _to death _

He wasn't sure how he had been able to do it, but somehow he managed to call upon his own magic, extinguishing the fire. Soon the air was thick with smoke and Syaoran could barely make out the faint form of Kenpei. He coughed and felt his eyes watering as he strained his vision through the thickness of the suffocating haze. Perhaps that had been a bad choice of counter spell, but there was nothing for it. Maybe he could work it to his advantage.

He leapt forward, aiming his fist towards Kenpei's cheek, but his opponent matched him blow for blow. They were merely a blur of intermingling navy blue and green, their auras radiating faintly from their lithe forms as they moved to a dance of their own. 

Syaoran darted to the left and swung his arm towards Kenpei who quickly dodged him swiftly. In the millisecond that the two combatants had their backs toward each other, Syaoran let his mouth curve up into a small grin as he uttered a few words beneath his breath. In the next second Syaoran had miraculously appeared in front of Kenpei as if out of thin air and thrust out his arm for an uppercut.

Quick as a flash, Kenpei deftly took hold of his arm and hurled Syaoran over his back and onto the concrete where the already-injured man landed with a thud. 

Syaoran let out a sharp intake of pain before he called out a thunder spell and watched with satisfaction from his place on the ground as the shocking jolts reigned relentlessly upon his opponent. 

Kenpei let out a roar and a burst of power surged out of him, weakening the thunder so that the electrifying bolts faded away. Seizing his chance, Syaoran leapt to his feet and grabbed Kenpei in a headlock. 

"Leave me alone, Motoshiba and I won't have any need to hurt you." 

Syaoran tightened his grip as Kenpei began to laugh. 

Spluttering slightly Kenpei spoke with confidence. "You can't hurt me. Only I can call back the time spell."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes angrily and let his mind absorb the information. He didn't know the man well enough to judge if he was lying or not, but he hoped that Kenpei's arrogance had made him careless. 

He called his bluff. "Let me be the judge of that."

Kenpei snarled, and kicked something up high in the air, which he deftly caught in his hand. 

"Don't move," he hissed, pressing the revolver roughly against Syaoran's temple. Syaoran froze and let his arms drop slowly to his sides.

"Now back away slowly from me with your hands in the air." 

Syaoran did as he was told, holding his breath. Kenpei wouldn't kill him – not if he'd had multiple chances to do so before and still hadn't – but he could still hurt him and then go after Sakura. 

"Good."

Syaoran felt his gut churn uneasily as a slow grin crept into Kenpei's features before another shot rang out and pain burned through his arm. Pain exploded behind Syaoran eyelids as he became aware of the new pain in his arm and the already dull, throbbing ache in his leg.

_Hit twice, _he thought ruefully before he did the only thing he could and let the world turn black around him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Which way did they go? _Sakura wondered desperately, running a shaky hand through her hair in frustration. _Damn him. What did he think he was doing, kissing me and then running off like that?_

Funny how it had taken him two years to confess his feelings to her, and it had only taken him two minutes of their meeting up again to kiss her. Sakura replayed the short, sweet moment in her head and then shook it out of her mind entirely.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she turned left, relying solely on her magical senses for direction; they had not been in use for a long time now. 

Anger, anxiety, happiness. She was reeling with so much emotion that she didn't know what to feel anymore. Anxiety won over as soon as she felt Syaoran's aura weaken considerably. But where _was _he? And most importantly, _why _was he being chased?

There were so many questions, yet for all the years between them she temporarily cast aside the lingering hurt and sadness she had felt. Despite the non-existent phone calls and the missing letters – despite all those, she still cared

Sakura frowned and pulled over, feeling a small tug. She felt odd, displaced somehow – as if she were stuck in the wrong place at the wrong…

Time.

Emerald orbs widened in understanding. 

Hadn't Eriol mentioned the manipulation of Time without the use of the Time Card itself, during one of his last visits? Rather than creating a gap, the user created an almost blanket-like layer that hid an object or being behind an almost identical setting. It needed an experienced mage to create something so complex, and an equally competent adversary to counter it. That explained why she could feel Syaoran close-by yet couldn't see him.

'Like a garage door, really," Eriol had explained to her in terms she would understand. He had glanced at her from the corner of her eye, but she had only been half-listening – by then she had already begun to curse her gift and abhor what she had been born into. Perhaps Eriol had known it too, but now she was infinitely grateful for it. "All you need is the right leverage – enough power and stability to break through it."

The question now was: could she really rely on her long-since latent abilities? It had been so long since that final training session so many years ago.

All was silent, save for the distant rumble of cars and the gentle rustling leaves against a playful breeze – a reminder that life went on as normal – and the pounding of her heart as she willed her magic to flow freely through her as it once had done. It was hard – hard to break her own well-thought out seal, but when she did, the magic burst through her like a dam, no longer seeping slowly through a tiny crack, but wild and untamed, filling her with an energy she had not felt for so long. It coursed through her veins, steadily; yet a hollow emptiness filled her along with it.

She was not magically complete – not yet; maybe she never would be ever again. And maybe, if somebody she had once held dear to her heart had not needed it so much…maybe she would never have wanted herself complete.

But she had to try.

She took a deep breath, willing her pounding heart to slow down. Slowly and calmly she stepped out of the safety of her car – 'Tou-san's eighteenth birthday present to his baby girl – and reached out with her magic, feeling her way to where the magical emission began. She felt nothing but a playful breeze physically, but magically she felt a subtle barrier – concealed enough for it to be overlooked, but just obvious enough for somebody who knew what they were looking for. 

The barrier crackled beneath her hands and she winced, feeling the magical undercurrents against her palm. It felt so alive, surging with so much enchanted life that it almost burned for her unaccustomed hands to touch it. She willed her hands to stay and focused all her magical energy into them, hoping against hope that, though only just overt, they were enough to break the barrier.

Sakura shuddered as her hands ripped through the barrier the tiniest fraction and felt a surge of power run up her spine, like a huge electric jolt. She dug her hands further and felt more magic spill out from the barrier, almost knocking her off her feet. Her breathing came in quick gasps and she clenched her teeth as her arms began to get a slow fuzzy feeling that crawled up to her shoulders and to what seemed like the centre of her being.

_Pull your hands away. You might not be able to take all this magic yet. You'll _die. __

Stubbornly she kept her hands in place and, as if to prove that she was right, she let out a scream as she ripped through the barrier completely. Her head spun and the world swam before her eyes as her legs began to give way beneath her.

_Syaoran, _she reminded herself.

A tall lanky man stared into her eyes, open-mouthed for a fraction of a second before his expression darkened and he scowled angrily. 

"Don't meddle in his business, _Sakura,_" he spat out, advancing toward her. 

She reeled back, as if slapped. "How do you know my name?" 

"We know everything about you. How could we not know the powerful girl who stole the power of the Cards from the Elders, who turned Syaoran into a weak, ungrateful little brat? We know about Touya, about Tomoyo – we even know that your power has been dormant for years now. I suppose you never told Syaoran, did you? He was under the impression that you could help him."

Sakura swallowed. She felt weak at the knees as she glimpsed Syaoran's unconscious form propped up against a tree. "I don't know who you are, or what you want with Syaoran but I do know that if you don't leave in the next minute you'll give me no choice."

"Why do you bother, Sakura? He doesn't deserve you. Did you know that while you were waiting for him all these years, he was off gallivanting about with one Minh Ji Kim, the heiress to the Kim fortune? I guess he didn't intend to tell you." The voice was taunting, cruel.

Her chest panged with – what was it? Jealousy? Anger? No, not anger. She had known that he would have been with somebody else. But he had promised her, _promised _her. Okay, maybe a little bit of anger, then.

"You leave me no choice," she managed through clenched teeth. 

Syaoran has always been right about her. She rarely ever got mad, but when she was she was ruthless. The though of Syaoran spurred her onwards.

Thank God for Eriol's training sessions, or she would not have been able to manage without her cards. Pink flames came from her lips as she whispered one lone word and they circled the man once, twice and then surged forward before he had a chance to react, binding him to the pavement.

Sakura frowned, watching as the man struggled with the bonds that pinned him down, cursing at her and calling her names she would not have liked to repeat. If it had worked properly he should not even have been able to move like that; it was weak – but that was because _she _was weak. Those flames were part of her and drew their power from her; naturally, if she wasn't up to her full potential, then neither were they.

"I _have _a father, thank you very much," she said coldly, not wishing to take any chances of the man working his way through her weak bonds. She strode over to where Syaoran lay and almost wept at all the blood he had lost. 

"You fucking bitch!" he cursed at her. "You don't realise what you're doing. He doesn't deserve it, do you hear me? What are you? His whore? He had Minh for that too – and look where she ended up. She's dead. All because the fucking slut wouldn't take any heed and leave Syaoran alone."

"Syaoran?" she whispered, tracing his cheek as she ignored the man's enraged yells. "You're okay, Syaoran. I'm going to take you to Tomoyo's and we'll take care of you there, okay?" He didn't move or respond – not even a flutter of the eyelids.

God, he was heavy. Sakura groaned with the effort as she draped his arms over her shoulders and half-dragged, half-carried him toward the gap she had created.

She had always been fit and healthy, but it seemed that Syaoran had built up on a good deal of muscle over the years. 

"Sakura?"

Her heart leapt into her throat. Had she been imagining it or had he really mumbled her name, but when she looked down his face showed no sign of movement. With some struggle, she hefted Syaoran through the gap and into the real world.

It happened all at once; one moment she had felt completely in control, back to how she used to be even, and then the next moment it was as if something had slipped from inside of her and she was empty. And that could only mean one thing…

Sakura whirled around to face the wide, triumphant grin and gulped down her fear, before an excruciating pain rocked her body. Her insides shuddered as her head exploded with pain, her vision blurring before her.

What had he done?

She couldn't breathe; it took so much effort to draw air into her lungs. She had to get away. It was the only rational thought in her mind as she fell on her hands and knees. _Get away. Get away. Get away._

Her body shook involuntarily as she willed her limbs to move against the binding power. With each movement her body cried out. There was too much struggle for control and Sakura groaned with effort as she inched her way towards the gap. 

Seeing this, her enemy stood before her, quick as a flash, barring her way to safety. Smiling that taunting smirk that made her long to claw his eyes out. Her anger coursed through her, much like her magic had only a moment before and before she knew what she was doing she had lunged at him. He uttered a cry of surprise and Sakura was once again able to control her own body.

They fell to the ground, clawing and struggling, trying to gain the upper hand. Their bodies were evenly matched, but he had the advantage. It seemed he had spent years perfecting his skills whereas she had spent those exact years ignoring them. 

The man pinned Sakura's wrists to the ground and gazed down at her as she glared back in return. Before she had time to acknowledge what was going on, he had lowered his cruel mouth to hers, despite her muffled protests. 

Her blood boiled as he forced his lips against her own. How _dare _he? 

She kneed him where she knew from experience it hurt most and watched him groaning in agony for a moment before she stood and walked away through the gap.

"Goodbye," she whispered, sealing the gap once more with what was left of her magic. His mistake had been that he hadn't bound the spell to his own which meant that any person with the right amount of magic and determination could break through it. She wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"No," he shrieked, trying to claw through the sealing. 

The wild, crazed look in his eyes chilled Sakura's heart to the bone as she continued with her task.

"You can't leave me like…"

Sakura was no longer able to hear what he had said next as the gap closed shut and the world went on around her and the unconscious man at her feet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Syaoran groaned softly and stirred, painfully aware of the numbing sensation along the length of his body. He felt heavy and sluggish as he groggily opened an eye against the sunlight streaming full-force down at him from an open window.

"Strange," he croaked out, running a wary eye around the room. His captor wouldn't keep him in a huge, heavily decorated room that smelt faintly of lavender and intoxicating perfume, would he? Motoshiuba Kenpei seemed more the cold-dank-cell type. 

"Morning sunshine."

Syaoran yelped and whirled around with some difficulty, stunned to find himself staring into a pair of recognizable amethyst eyes. "Daidouji Tomoyo," he managed dumbly. "What are you doing here?"

"Why, Syaoran. I'm hurt. Don't you remember our beautiful, passionate night together?"  Tomoyo laughed and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder to show him that she wasn't serious. Syaoran had always been rather gullible and with the dreadful state he'd been in a day ago, the poor guy would probably believe her. Silly boy. 

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently, leaning forward to place a tray piled high with pancakes across his lap.  It was then that Syaoran realised just how hungry he was; his stomach groaned with anticipation as the fresh, slightly-burnt (but his growling stomach hardly cared) scent wafted toward him, enticing his sense of smell, but for the moment he set his appetite aside and gazed inquiringly at the girl before him.

"Okay – a bit sore, but nothing I can't handle."

She had grown so much; they had all grown so much – grown apart as well, he reminded himself. _Don't drag them into your problems._

She nodded. "Sakura managed to take out both bullets, but you'll still be a bit tender for a bit."

"How did I get here?" he demanded. The last thing he remembered was wanting to wipe that smirk off Kenpei's face. Everything subsequent to that had been one black void – save for a soft heavenly voice that he suspected he'd conjured up in his own delirium as he drifted in and out of consciousness. 

Tomoyo pushed the tray closer toward him. "Eat," she commanded authoritatively. 

He complied.

Even in all these years Syaoran hadn't forgotten that nobody ever said no to Daidouji Tomoyo – not even Eriol had been able to weasel out of anything she had put to him. 

As he swallowed the last crumb, Tomoyo took his tray and rose from her seat by his bedside. "Once Sakura gets back she'll want to talk to you," she called over her shoulder. "But no romping on my satin sheets, you understand? Okaa-san would throw a fit."

He knew she'd gotten the satisfaction of making him blush, even though she hadn't even turned around to witness the colour creeping into his cheeks.

Sighing, he settled back into his pillow, content in the company of familiarity, if only for the present.

--------------------

"Syaoran?"

Was it the voice of an angel that shook him awake? The tender touch of a goddess? Syaoran shook his head as if to clear it of such thoughts. Damn Tan Wen and his poetry.

"Sakura?" He sat up, imprinting her face into his mind as he took her in. So familiar, yet so different. Her face conveyed a melancholy, etched subtly into her lovely, smiling features that had not been there in childhood. His gut churned.

"How are you feeling?"

The concern in her eyes made his heart swell. She had always cared for everybody, but the look in those emerald orbs made him feel as if it were reserved only for him. His gaze tore away from her eyes as he remembered the way his lips had felt on hers for that sweet, chaste moment. 

And then, of course he had run away right after. 

"Oh God," he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands. "I'm such a jerk."

She smiled kindly as she pried his hand away from his face, forcing him to look at her. "I think," she said, as if she had contemplated it for a long time, "that we have many issues we need to talk about, but--" she held her hand up as he opened his mouth to speak, "-- not now. Your flight leaves in three hours."

"Wh-what?" 

"I'm sorry. I tried to get us more time, but every other flight to England was booked. I'm guessing you won't want to attract as much attention as possible from your…enemies by using magic. Touya insisted that we check your things. Your bag is under the bed and your passport is on the table…Yuuhi." 

Her voice was questioning but she chose not to ask. There was a time when everything between them would be cleared up; she would just have to wait. 

"Come with me," he begged, grasping her hands in his by impulse. Sakura felt her heart flip-flop at his touch and fought to tear her gaze away from his own intense one. 

"I…I can't." Her voice broke as he watched him deflate before her very eyes. "You'll be safer with Eriol…I can't take care of you."

Syaoran swallowed and let go of her hand, turning his head away. _Stupid, _he berated himself. _Stupid, stupid. _"I understand." He smiled weakly, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sorry – it was selfish of me to want to tear you away from your life after all these years."

"No, no," Sakura protested, shaking her head furiously. "That's not it. What I mean is…I _can't _take care of you, because…because I'm not strong enough to protect you."

His brow furrowed in confusion as he digested this piece of information. "I don't understand. Of course you are. You're the _Card Mistress – _Eriol doesn't even _compare _to your magical abilities."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran. I guess I should have told you, huh? My magic – it's not…I mean, it stopped being a part of my life long ago. I just wanted a normal life, something that didn't automatically link me to you or the Cards."

Syaoran felt guilt well up in the pit of his stomach but it was anger that surfaced. "But tha-that's stupid!" he spluttered. "You were given a gift – from Clow himself, no less! If I were given even half of the magic that comes so easily to you…"

Sakura's eyes flashed angrily, a huge transition from the sweet, wistful expression her face had held only a moment ago. "Oh, _sure _Syaoran. Because I should be _so _grateful to have something that bars me from having a normal life, that complicates situations, that stops someone from sending me letters or calling, or, or…"

She trailed off, suddenly exhausted and shook her head as Syaoran gazed questioningly at her. She shouldn't have said what she had. She didn't know him. Not anymore.

"Forget it," she murmured, her anger gone, replaced by her usual happy mask. "Get some rest. You only have two hours before you have to leave."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The horn beeped impatiently. Once, twice and then three times and Tomoyo rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

"We try to do the guy a favour," she muttered. "And he starts beeping the horn at us."

Sakura cocked her head questioningly and Tomoyo kicked Touya as if to say 'Go on. Say it already.' When Touya still didn't say anything, Yukito pushed him forward gently.

"Go ahead, To-ya."

Touya growled, but complied. He took Sakura's hands in his and looked at her, feeling his heart swell. From his little baby sister to this woman. He had been _so _scared when he'd rung the Kinomoto household and nobody has answered. He'd then tried to follow the way Syaoran had gone but had gotten nowhere and had been finally relieved when Tomoyo had called him and told him that the both of them were at her house. He didn't know what he'd do if Sakura was lost to him.

"Well, there's a reason why Syaoran is still in that car, waiting for us," he said smirking a little. The thought of the gaki going through even the smallest torture still made him smile a little, even though he knew – or rather, he was forced into knowing by that wretched Tomoyo and that traitor Yuki – that the gaki and his little kaijuu needed each other.

Sakura looked puzzled and Tomoyo hid a smile. Her best friend had always been a little slow on the uptake.

"You're going with him," she said firmly.

"We'll take care of your father," Yukito chimed in helpfully.

"But," Touya growled. "If that gaki hurts a single hair on my sister's head, I'll personally go over there and castrate him." 

"I'll miss you Aunt Sakura," Kokoro said solemnly from behind Yuki's pant leg.

"But…I'm not ready! I don't have my bags packed, I don't have a ticket…" 

Tomoyo cut her off as she strode over to the mantelpiece and handed Sakura a small envelope with a flourish and a loving smile. "What do you think best friend's are for, Sakura-chan? Go on," she encouraged. "Don't make the same mistake twice."

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears as she grabbed Tomoyo in a fierce hug. "You are wonderful Tomoyo," she exclaimed happily. Tomoyo patted her on the back awkwardly, unable to breathe.

When Sakura finally let go, Tomoyo picked up something else from the mantelpiece that Sakura had still yet to notice.

"And this," Tomoyo whispered, handing her the scarlet book of years ago. "I thought you might need it."

Sakura's hand quivered as she took hold of what had once been her past, and what seemed to now be a part of her future. Then the strange look that had clouded her features was gone and she jumped up.

"Come on! Syaoran and I are going to be late!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Motoshiba Kenpei paced the confines of his prison angrily, cursing Sakura, cursing Syaoran. 

But he still had one last card up his sleeve – one last card that would hopefully get him out of this predicament, for the Elders were due to contact him about his progress.

_Just you wait, _he smiled to himself, his lip curling slightly. _You'll get what you deserve._

Only a moment later, a buzzing went off in his ears and the commanding tone of one of the Elders filled his mind.

_Kenpei, _it barked. _Have you done as we told you?_

Kenpei seized his chance. _High Elder, I will deliver to you what you wanted. But first, that Sakura bitch has trapped me inside my own time spell. Once I get out of here I will set off to find them right awa –_

_It was with your own foolishness that she was able to do that, _the voice admonished.

Kenpei's heart sank. _I know Sir, but…_

_And you have failed us Kenpei. _There was a finality in the voice that filled Kenpei with complete dread. _You are of no use to us anymore. Goodbye._

And just like that, Kenpei's last card was gone, leaving him alone in his own prison, and as he sank to the ground it was for the first time that Motoshiba Kenpei allowed himself to cry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meiling stood, listening to the conversation going on between Motoshiba Kenpei and one of the Elders. She felt a sense of happiness that Sakura and Syaoran were able to get away, but what now?

She strained her ears as the Elders murmured between themselves, obviously talking about what to do next. 

"Syaoran is becoming a burden," one muttered.

"Yes," another agreed. "And we have no use for him, anyway. There are plenty of people here. Like that…"

His voice lowered and Meiling couldn't hear what was said.

"What are you saying?" another gasped. "_Kill _him? He's our blood for goodness sake!"

"A blood that has betrayed us," the last retaliated. "All in favour of disposing of Li Syaoran?"

Her heart thudded painfully against her chest at the various scenarios she imagined. 

"Promise me that you won't do anything rash to help your cousin," a soft voice murmured in her ear.

Meiling whirled around and came face to face with her husband. Her eyes darkened. "And why not Tan Wen? He's my cousin. And the Elders are trying to imprison him!"

Tan Wen took her hand in his. "_Please. _If not for me, then for our baby."

Meiling's hand wandered to her belly of its own accord and Tan Wen's grip tightened. "Promise me, Meiling."

She could feel it, kicking against the palm of her hand. Her baby needed a future, a home, a family. But Syaoran…He had Sakura and Eriol. She would just have to hope that they would be fine.

Her eyes filled up with tears as she nodded.

"I promise."

@-------^-----------

_Once again, gomen ne minna-san! So Syaoran and Sakura _might _be able to live in England with Eriol in peace for a bit. But the Elders are going to stop at nothing, Thank you all so much for being such wonderful reviewers and being so patient and kind. I hope you all had a Merry Christmas. Here's to the new year ahead! _

_Take this _**poll **_and voice your opinion!_

The best Original Character so far is:

a) **Minh Ji Kim: **Syaoran's (dead) girlfriend. 

b) **Tan Wen Fong: **Meiling's loving husband.

c) **Luann Fow: **Tan Wen's former girlfriend and Syaoran's provider of false identification. 

d) **Kokoro Kinomoto: **Touya and Yukito's adopted child

e) **Kenpei Motoshiba: **Li Clan guard sent to bring back Syaoran.

If you want to know what these characters look like, I've been thinking about drawing them for a little show and if any of you would like to do a little sketch of your own, you're welcome to. 

**Kero-chan's Corner**

::skips around happily:: Ah, I'm so happy. You all caught the reference to the scarlet book, didn't you? Thanks to all of you SpringbloomOpal has actually contemplated putting me in the story! Of course, I don't see why _Yue _got to be out with Touya-san and I got stuck inside the book, but I guess I can forgive it if SpringbloomOpal is willing to get me out of there. 

Thank you so very very much all of you! And now…

**Tomoe2Kenshin: **Thank you very much for your review. ::steals your pudding:: My pudding!

**Tupper: **::shifty eyes:: I have a feeling SpringbloomOpal is going to be having a little E/T in this somewhere and ::stops as a hand is clapped over his mouth:: Oops. I've said too much. Anyway, both SpringbloomOpal and I want to thank you for your review and she wants you to know that she put in an action scene just for you. :)

**Kirei Blossom: **Heehee. Flying pink pig? But then that would ruin _my _part in the story. I am the _only _cute little creature allowed to fly. Except for Suppi-chan but…::rubs hand eagerly:: I'll soon dispose of him. ::gets whacked by a broomstick:: I mean…err..Suppi and I are good friends! I would never do that to him! As always, thank you very much for your review. Yes, a cerulean-eyed, blonde Syaoran is…::shudders:: scary. 

**Haruka Hana: **::shrieks:: Let me out, let me out you evil reader! You can't put me in Iceland! I'm due for an important part in the next chapter!!! Let me _out!_ Ooh! Pudding. ::eats pudding:: Well, at least you left me pudding so I can't be _that _mad. SpringbloomOpal would like to say thank you because you were the only one who answered her question about the Kim name and thanks for your part in the poll. She also wants to apologise for being late in updating. 

**GodsGirl7: **::giggles:: Stereotypical. How can it be stereotypical if the author left me out of the story? ::cries:: But SpringbloomOpal wants to thank you so much for your awesome review and hopes you didn't get tired waiting.

**AngelSweetie: **::pouts:: No. You're not funny! You didn't even leave me any pudding and I love pudding. ::gets whacked over the head again:: Errr…SpringbloomOpal says that you are funny and if I don't shut up I won't be in the fic. So…::laughs nervously:: ha ha. You are _so _funny. ^_^

**Mara-jade17: **SpringbloomOpal thinks you rock for being a girl-power chick. And she also wants to apologise for being late and hopes you're still interested in this story. I do too. Maybe you'll leave me pudding next time. ::looks hopeful::

**Kitten at Heart: **I never liked Syaoran. Stupid gaki. Touya was right. ::cries out as SpringbloomOpal pinches him:: But SpringbloomOpal _loves _Syaoran so I guess there's no need to worry about him. Thanks for your review. She really appreciates it. 

**SibylSofiana: **Wow. ::looks amazed:: You seem to know what SpringbloomOpal is thinking. If you've read this chapter you'll see that you were right.

**Lizzy: **I am not mean. ::huffs:: And Eriol is _too _a Satan. Once, ::whispers:: he plaited little pink ribbons in my tail and ::sobs:: Suppi-chan laughed and ::sobs:: ….Thanks for your review and SpringbloomOpal would like to apologise for not e-mailing you back but she has been very busy and unable to check her e-mail a lot.

**XoDaniioX: **Yes. ::nods:: Syaoran loves Sakura and…::punches the air:: if he hurts her I will whoop his arse!

**Kaiwawata: **::screams:: Noooooo! Get away from me! You can't glomp me! ::scampers away:: Thank you for your long wonderful review and I'm so happy because you made Springy put me in the story! Yay! Okay…glomp me. Go ahead. Don't be shy. You know you wannnaaaaaaaa…

**Kawaii-Cherrywolf: **Heehee. ::giggles:: SpringbloomOpal _loves _cliffies. They are evil and she is evil. If she died I would finish the story ::puffs chest out:: It would go something like this…: and then Kero-chan the mighty beast of the seal came and made everything better and everybody gave him pudding and he lived happily ever after. The End. 

**MimiGhost: **Thanks for your review. SpringbloomOpal wants to apologise for not updating soon and hopes you're not too mad. :)

**Vixen: **::eyes light up:: Aaaah! Never ending pudding. ::jumps around happily:: Well, Vixen. Let me tell you you're my favourite reviewer, yes sirree. SpringbloomOpal doesn't play favourites but I, Kero-chan, will love you forever. Thank you for your helpful advice!!!

**AvelynLauren: **Wow. You have been so helpful to SpringbloomOpal. You never gave me pudding though ::pouts:: But you were right. Li did run. YAY! Thanks for your review.

**Kayono: **::wears a pink bow tie, looking cute:: YAY! Pudding! Anyway, SpringbloomOpal has a surprise planned for the next chapter for all you S/S Confessing their love for each other fans. I just want to thank you for your pudding and your great review.

**Jaina: **Yay. Another one who think Syaoran should suffer. ::slings arm over Jaina's shoulder:: Yes, my friend. You and I are going to get along quite well. Thanks for your review. By the way…::looks hopeful:: do you have any pudding?

**Carmela-chan: **Thanks for your wonderful review. Yes. ::scratches head:: The first chapter was confusing, but oh well. Thank you again. I, Kero-chan, thinks that SpringbloomOpal was lazy and horrible and we should kill her because she didn't update and she still didn't put me in _this _chapter, although I think she might put me in the next chapter. Let's stab her together!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy: **Heehee. ::giggles:: You sound confused between the two choices. It's been so long since SpringbloomOpal updated that she doesn't remember what the choices were. But she'd like to thank you for an excellent review and hopes you're not too mad that she didn't update soon.

**Cardcaptorfreek: **Thanks for your suggestion and wonderful review. ::huggles::

**Bonnie-chan: **AAAAAAAAAAH! Pudding! ::glomps Bonnie-chan:: PUDDDDDDING, my love! PUDDDDDDING, my _precious…_oops. I think I've been spending too much time with Gollum. He isn't a good influence. ::shakes head:: But SpringbloomOpal wants to thank you so very much for being a great reviewer.

**Dandy Mandy: **Evil cliffhangers are evil. ::nods:: And evil cliffhangers from evil authors are eviler. ::nods:: I think ::whispers:: that SpringbloomOpal got a bit lazy and didn't write all the time like she was supposed to and…::gets thrown some pudding to shut him up:: 

**Bloodlust Night: **yes. ::nods:: Pudding is cool. Wait a minute…::narrows eyes:: You're not going to steal my pudding are you? MINE! ::scampers away:: ::gets dragged back by SpringbloomOpal:: Oh yes. And thanks for the superb review!!!! 

**Sara1664: **SpringbloomOpal doesn't remember what D is and she didn't update soon so she says gomen  and…::sniffs:: I don't know why _she's _making me say it. I'm busy with my pudding. ::gets pinched:: Okay okay. …And she wants to thank you so much for your review.

**Kawaii-Syaoran: **She left a cliffhanger because she is evil. Yes she is. ::nods gravely:: And she didn't even update fast. Ah. But she hopes you forgive her for that and thanks you for your review and I say…pudding please! ::grins widely::

**BlackSpark: **nobody understands Syaoran because he is EVIL! Did you know ::drops voice to a whisper:: I caught him trying to steal my pudding. MY PUDDING! Not even Sakura can touch my pudding. But SpringbloomOpal thanks you for your review very very much.

**Evil Emzo-chan: **You hypocrite for not updating!  But at least I'm in _your _story. ::smiles widely:: SpringbloomOpal didn't even put me in her story yet. And NO!  Betty Crocker is NOT evil. She makes cakes. People who make cakes are never evil!

…

But thanks for your review anyway! :D

Kero: I hope I didn't leave anybody out. And don't forget to leave pudding in your review! :D 

SpringbloomOpal: Stop it, Kero-chan. You'll scare away my lovely reviewers.

Kero: Will not.

SpringbloomOpal: Will too. 

And so the pair continued squabbling and SpringbloomOpal conveniently forgot to write Chapter 4 of Fall From Grace until the readers and reviewers kidnapped her and gagged her and made her promise to write it quickly next time…


	4. The Calm Before The Storm

Copyright © 2003 

**_This fic. Mine. CCS? CLAMP's._**

**Author's Notes: **Eep. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. ::takes a deep breath:: Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. There is not enough strength in my poor, cramped fingers ( my poorly-devised attempt at gaining your sympathy) to keep clicking away at 'Copy' and 'Paste' in order to convey how sorry I really am. Which is a lot. ::bows head in shame:: I don't know how I got so slack with this, but I'll chalk it down to Writer's Block. I seriously had a lot of trouble with the next part of my fic – partly because all the characters and their relationships with each other were buzzing around in my head and every time one character would say or do something, I'd immediately delete it because it just didn't seem to suit him/her. And partly because…errr…::shifty eyes::… Anyway, I really hope you guys can forgive me for this. I'll even let you throw rotten tomatoes at me. ::ducks:: 

I thought my readers deserved a little bit of S+S, thus this chapter is just a filler chapter. Yes, I know. All these months and I only have a filler chapter to show for it, albeit a nice one! ^-^ It was a spur of the moment thing. Originally, I was going to get the plot going and leave poor Sakura and Syaoran unhappy and fed up with my evil plotline, but a rare feeling of generosity possessed me for the moment. Anyway, the next chapter contains a _huge _surprise (yes, I've started writing the next chapter before I even ended this one). Or it might not be huge. You might have figured it out already…Clue: Check the extra notes in the first chapter…::shifty eyes:: No, wait. Don't check. I want it to be a surprise. ^.^

 A little suggestion of ExT here, folks. ExK supporters, I'm sorry. Ehh…Kaho…errr…found someone else…yeah…::shifty eyes:: To be honest, I never really thought of putting Kaho into this fic, but if there are enough Kaho supporters I guess I'm open to ideas. ^_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Character change

-------------------- Gap in time but same character

Give me one moment in time  
When I'm racing with destiny  
Then in that one moment of time  
I will feel, I will feel eternity

                             - One Moment In Time, _Whitney Houston___

_Don't be sad, Daidouji-san. Tip your head up and take comfort in knowing that, no matter where you are, no matter the distance that keeps you apart, your loved ones are looking up at the very same sky. _

Somebody special had told her that once. Somebody special had whispered it in her ear in that infuriatingly cordial, know-all way of his. It puzzled her when her knees had weakened and her heart had thumped wildly in her ribcage – when his soft lips had met hers and all she could do was tremble in his embrace. It puzzled her even more when that somebody special had hopped onto the next flight to England and proceeded to write her polished, friendly letters containing nothing but idle chitchat.

Tomoyo shivered slightly and wrapped her robe tightly around her. Just as he had promised her, she found solace in the thought and his words and prayed that, halfway around the world, Sakura and Syaoran had found some peace and comfort as well. 

Even Hiiragizawa-kun.

Him, most of all.

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

Fall From Grace 

The Calm Before The Storm

**= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =**

It had begun on a night quite like this one, when he had wandered into the sanctuary of the Li garden and set into course a series of events even Clow Reed would have been incapable of predicting. Tonight, his thoughts tumbled through his head, endless and unanswered, until he could no longer bear the burden of his own mind and the darkness that seemed to suffocate him with it. He slipped away from the warmth of his bed and padded softly downstairs, careful not to wake the others. 

The night rustled around him as he stepped quietly into the courtyard, a faint light pooling at his feet from the half-hidden orb in the sky. The grass was damp and cool against his bare feet and Syaoran expelled a long sigh that misted, curled for a moment and then disappeared into nothingness. Finally, a breath of fresh air. 

"You're supposed to be asleep, you know." 

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye and hid his smile at her unkempt appearance. So he hadn't been the only one tossing and turning all night. He gained some comfort from it.

"Jet lag," he answered vaguely. It wasn't completely untrue. "You?"

"Suppi-chan's snoring." They shared a laugh.

For a moment there was nothing but silence between them – a thousand miles of unspoken words and feelings they were too uncertain of to share. 

"You're somewhere else," Sakura observed, and nudged a pebble with her toe, suddenly overcome by shyness. "Minh Ji Kim?" She spoke the words even before they had reached her brain and immediately wished she could withdraw them just as easily.

Syaoran glanced at her sharply. So she knew. 

"I guess now is as good a time as any to clear things up between us."

His eyes searched hers and a jolt of panic seized her. They were going down an all-too familiar path, too soon. Two days ago she hadn't even known of his whereabouts. Now she was sharing conversation and the night sky with the guy. She tore her gaze away.

Anywhere but at him.

"She didn't meet me at the airport." Syaoran wasn't sure whether he should be happy or sad. He settled on empty.

"Oh." Sakura risked a glance and, despite her own personal feelings, felt a surge of pity for him. He had been an animal, caged._ You were a heart_, _broken, _she reminded herself. "Did you…do you love her?" She forced down the lump that rose in her throat.

Syaoran was at a loss for words. What did she want him to say? "I don't know," he said, finally. "Yes…no…maybe…Yes." A mosquito buzzed at his ear and he swatted it away. 

Sakura's heart sank, but she hid it well. She blanched at the cheerfulness in her voice. "I'm happy for you!" 

_Liar._

Silence again. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Tell me everything." The small hand on his own made his heart hammer away loudly; he was certain she would be able to hear it if she took the tiniest step closer.  He stepped back a fraction. "Everything. The truth."

Those eyes – no matter whom they belonged to – were impossible to resist. So he told her everything – almost everything. The truth included. And little by little Sakura felt her sadness and pain ebb away – not so much that it was gone in one whole night. But it was enough. 

"I wanted to come back for you, did you know that?"

Did she? There was certainty in her voice. "Yes."

"But…"

There were always buts. Sakura cursed them. 

"I still love her. Even if she decided not to come with me." 

"Oh. I …understand."

He shook his head fervently. "I don't think you do. I…I just need a little more time."

She decided to change the subject. The intensity of his gaze was making her flush and she hoped the darkness was enough to cover up her scarlet cheeks. "So…what do we do now? The Elders aren't fools."

Syaoran shrugged. "We have to be prepared." That was all he could say. In honesty, even he didn't know what their next step should be. He was a pawn, no matter how he looked at it. There was still his family to think about, after all.

"I…" Sakura gazed at him questioningly. "I'm going to unseal the Book again. Soon." She didn't even need a moment's hesitation anymore. It had been the real reason she had been up all night, thinking. She was looking forward to seeing Kero-chan again, too.

"You don't have to." 

It was her turn to shake her head. "No…I want to."

They relaxed into a silence – comfortable this time, content in each other's presence. 

"Sakura, I…"

The words were on the tip of his tongue, hanging in the air between them. Sakura looked up and met his gaze full on and it was then that he lost his nerve.

"I…I'm glad you're here with me."

She smiled and it reached her eyes. 

"Me too." 

Her fingers intertwined with his and, in that one moment in time, he felt complete. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Unbeknownst to the pair, two orbs of liquid sapphire watched them from the partially hidden window of the second floor. Hiiragizawa felt a small smile tug the corner of his lips and he shook his head in laughter. He should have known that the pair would find a way to carry on their blushings and stammerings of long ago. They weren't there yet – the future was uncertain, full of promise and letdowns and everything else in between– but he had faith that they would get there. And he would never let anything get between them again. 

Paternal instinct, he supposed. 

Daidouji-san would like that too.

He sighed.

Eriol let the velvet of the curtain slip from his fingers and he turned away, allowing them tonight's privacy. They deserved that, at least.   
@-------^-----------

Gah, so short. Not worth it, I guess. I'm really sorry. Next chapter, I promise, will be longer and, as I said before, will contain a surprise. ^_^ This chapter, however, was supposed to focus on the main character's relationships with each other. I thought it was kind of sweet. Every story – no matter if it's action or horror or comedy – has to have a little bit of sappiness in it. Okay, so they didn't get together. I've got to give you guys _something _to look forward to! ^.^  
  
** SpringbloomOpal's Corner**

::calls:: Kerooooooooooooooooooo-chan! Kero-chan! Don't be mad at me!!!! Sakura _did _say she was going to unseal the book. I _swear _you'll have a bigger part in the next chapter!!! ::sighs:: Kero-chan is being a big baby and sulking because he wasn't in this chapter either. Do you really want to be part of a sappy scene between Sakura and Syaoran?! Oh. He's mad at me because I made 'the gaki' and his Sakura-chan friendly…-_-;; Anyway, since Kero-chan is on strike I guess I'll have to do the Thank-You's this time. But that means the pudding goes to me! Aha!

Di: Ahhh, I finally updated, although it's not what all the readers probably expected. ::sighs:: Anyway, I hoped you liked it. I know it was short. It was meant to be. Ahhh, sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks for the review, though! ^_^ 

**Satan's Advocate: **I hope you haven't given up on me. I thought I might take a break from making Syaoran suffer. ::shakes head:: It must be the flu going around. A temporary boat of kindness I suppose. ^_^ Yay! See that Kero-chan? Cheesecake!!! Of course, after all these months it's probably off…::sweatdrops:: Ahhh, I'm such a bad author. Forgive me?

**pokey: **Ahhh, and he's hot too…well, I'm imagining he is…anyway, you probably don't even remember what I'm replying to. Tan Wen does make her happy but…::whispers:: something's going to happen…Ahhh…I shouldn't tease you like that. Thanks for the review! Much appreciated!

**Bonni-chan: **lol. Thanks. I was a little afraid that my original characters would seem unrealistic, but I guess if you're happy... Thanks for your review!!!! ::huggles::

**accursed-angel: **::Bows head:: Took me a long time, huh? And after that cliffhanger too. I'm guessing my readers would be a little peeved off at me…I reread your review and that's what inspired me to add this little chapter in. Whoo! Go you, you inspirer, you! Thanks so much for your review. 

Sakura Blossom-Cilla READMEplz: Lol. Nuts. I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks for your review! =) 

**Kawaii-CherryWolf: **XD Haha! Poor Minh. Rotting in hell…well…many people may not realise it but…::sighs dramatically:: Kenpei's dead! ^_^ Yup! One Kenpei rotting in hell coming up. Okay, so he's not dead, but the only person who can unseal the barrier is Sakura (since, unlike Kenpei, she bound it to her powers) and she won't be able to unseal it anytime soon since she's in England right now! Yay! ::throws confetti:: Anyway, thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer and reader! 

**EdgeOfChaos: **Ahhh, I hate to break it to you but…Kenpei is actually dead…or will die soon. He is trapped in the barrier and only Sakura can unseal it since she bound the barrier to her powers and he didn't. No food, no drink and the Elders don't want to help him because he's useless. Big let down, huh? Oh well. Maybe Sakura can summon him up again or something…Thanks for your review!!!!

**Watery: **Ehhh…::sweatdrops:: I…errr…didn't update soon. I'm so sorry, but I hope you haven't given up on me!!! I'm not a lost cause…yet. Hehehe. Thanks for the review!

**AnimeObsessionFantasy: **Heh…I am such a bad author…making you guys wait for so long. I don't even know why I bother replying to your reviews when you guys have all forgotten what you wrote in the first place after all this time. I hope you don't hate me. ^_^ Thanks for your review!

**Evil Emzo-chan: **Ahhh! I updated, I updated! Ehehehe! Be proud!!!! And Betty Crocker ROCKS, damn you! ROCKS!!!! ::shakes fist:: No! Not the milk! ::hides:: I'm lactose intolerant!!! ::cries::

**spphirecrystal: **::glomps:: Yes! Lousy Elders! ::stabs them:: Errr…::raises from the dead since they are needed in the story:: Thanks so much for the review!!! ::huggles::

**Tomoe2Kenshin:** I love your reviews! Always so original. You are only one of two who thought Kenpei was the best character. Unfortunately, he's trapped in that barrier with no means of escape since the Elders now deem him useless. Poor Kenpei. Thanks for being so great!!! 

**kte-lido­-azn: **Errrr…::sighs:: I didn't update soon. I suck, ne? I hope you're still interested though. Readers like you are my inspiration. Thanks so much!!!

**Haruka Hana: **I hope you're not bald by now,  pulling your hair out like that! I would never forgive myself! Kero-chan somehow found his way back to me and started harassing me again. ::sweatdrops:: You rock! I'm serious. You totally rock! Your ideas and reviews are so inspirational.  ::huggles::

**Avelyn Lauren: **Heheh. Unfortunately, Kero's being a big baby. Wow. It seems as if you really thought about my story. You helped put things into perspective for me too! Thanks for being so wonderful! Seriously!!! ^_^ ::glomps::

  
There. Finally. Fourth chapter up. I really really really want to apologise again for being so sucky and I just feel so lucky to have you guys as my readers and reviewers.

::glomps:: I have already started on the fifth chapter. Hopefully it will be up sooner, ne? 

One thing I'd like to clear up…Kenpei is dead. Or trapped. Or soon-to-be dead. Any way you want to look at it. He's stuck in that barrier and since Sakura bound it to her powers (which he, for the convenience of my story, forgot to do himself) she's the only one who can free him. The Elder's think he's useless and won't help him…::sighs:: Poor Kenpei. So sad. ::shakes head::

Anyway, til next time, folks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
